Fantasmita
by Alie A Cullen
Summary: Una nueva ciudad. Un nuevo empleo. Y un nuevo apartamento. Todo marcha bien hasta que el lugar no parece tan deshabitado como le prometieron. ¿Qué sucede si la antigua dueña del departamento se aparece de la nada e insiste en que está muerta? Sin dudas jamás imaginó una situación semejante. Es decir, ¿desde cuándo podía hablar con fantasmas? AU.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Capítulo I**

—Deja el melodrama, mamá —dije abrazándola por innumerables veces.

Su respuesta fue hipar sobre mi hombro y supe que había secado sus mocos sobre mi camisa al sentir húmeda una pequeña parte en ella. Sonreí y rodé mis ojos. Había esperado que se mostrara acongojada, pero nunca imaginé que fuese tanto. Aunque, conociéndola, no era nada extraño que reaccionase de esta manera. Esme era reconocida por ser una madre sensible, muy sensible y llorona. Miré a mi padre y lo encontré sonriéndonos, mientras abrazaba a mi hermana y besaba sus cabellos.

—No me pidas eso cuando estás a punto de irte, Edward.

Me abrazó más fuerte y besé sus cabellos.

—Sólo me mudaré a otra ciudad, mamá, no me iré a otro país. —Intenté reconfortarla—. Podrás ir a visitarme cuando quieras.

Ella suspiró.

—Prométeme que no morirás de hambre ni tampoco incendiarás tu nuevo apartamento.

Bueno, prometer eso no era algo fácil; sobre todo, sabiendo mi pésima relación con la cocina y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella. La miré intentando tranquilizarla, supongo que podía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar mi faceta culinaria. O, al menos, lo intentaría.

—Prometo comer religiosamente cada día e intentaré no autointoxicarme con mi propia comida, si eso te deja más tranquila.

Me miró con sus ojos verdes luciendo apagados por nuestra despedida pero, finalmente, me sonrió y besó mi frente como solía hacer cuando era un mocoso. La abracé una vez más y escuché el llamado de mi vuelo. Mi padre dio un paso al frente, pasándome la mochila de mano.

—¿Todo listo?

Asentí.

—Todo listo.

Se formaron unas arrugas a los costados de sus ojos sonriéndome con orgullo y me abrazó, palmeando mi espalda reiteradas veces.

—Bueno, bueno… ya el chico está mayorcito para arreglárselas solo.

Le rodé los ojos a mi hermana, pero ella no tardó en abrazarme una vez que papá se apartó de mí. Rosalie me estrechó con fuerza, con una gran fuerza a pesar de ser más pequeña que yo. Se separó un poco de mí y me sonrió con esos ojos azulados y corrió un poco sus cabellos rubios del rostro.

—Ya sabes las instrucciones… si tienes un sexy vecino, no dudes en llamar al , ya te comenté sobre eso —guiñó el ojo haciéndonos reír—. Y te lo digo en serio, Edward.

—Lo tengo entendido, Rose —respondí con una sonrisa bailando en mis labios.

Miré por el monitor que avisaba el estado de los vuelos y el mío aparecía en proceso de abordaje. Me volví hacia mi familia. Llegaba el momento de decir adiós.

—Nos veremos en unas cuantas semanas, hijo. —Mi padre palmeó mi brazo y asentí.

—Y salva muchas vidas, hermanito.

Le sonreí a Rose con ganas, mientras besaba su mejilla y me volvía hacia mi madre para darle el último abrazo. Susurró algunas palabras de despedida y me dejó ir. La miré con gracia, pues hacía dos años que había roto la barrera de los treinta, pero parecía que eso no tenía alguna significancia para dejar de ser el niño de mamá para sus ojos. Colgué mi mochila sobre un hombro y emprendí camino hacia la puerta de embarque. Antes de perderlos de vista, balanceé mi mano y ahogué una carcajada al ver a mi madre seguir llorando. Los extrañaría mucho a todos, de eso no había ninguna duda.

Mientras esperaba que me llamaran a coger el avión tomé mi celular y releí las historias clínicas de quienes serían mis nuevos pacientes. Si bien jamás había estado trabajando en el Hospital de San Francisco, el neurólogo anterior —y mi exprofesor en la Universidad, a quién le tenía un grandísimo respeto y estima— había tenido la amabilidad de facilitarme las fichas médicas de quienes habían sido sus pacientes antes de jubilarse y que, en consecuencia, se transformarían en mis nuevos pacientes desde mañana. Aún no podía creer que me hubiese postulado para poder suplantarlo. Es decir, había asistido a muchas conferencias que había hecho, pero jamás, jamás me hubiese imaginado que estaba en sus planes llamar a alguien como yo. Lo que me dejó asombrado y, muy, muy feliz; puesto que no todos los días alguien recibía un llamado de esa índole y mucho menos un profesional con pocos años en el ruedo como yo.

Ese simple llamado había hecho que estuviese aquí a punto de coger un avión que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino: San Francisco. Había visitado la ciudad unas seis veces: cuatro con mis padres y hermana y dos más con amigos, en unas cortas vacaciones. Sin embargo, al recibir esa enorme oferta de trabajo, no había dudado ni un solo segundo en dejar Seattle para mudarme a San Francisco lo antes posible.

Comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida y, claramente, estaba muy animado por ello.

Las puertas de mi vuelo se abrieron así que me levanté y me coloqué detrás de una pareja para poder subir al avión. Seguí revisando distraídamente mi celular hasta llegar a la empleada aérea a quien le mostré mi identificación para, finalmente, poder ingresar al avión. Había elegido el sitio contra la ventanilla, por supuesto. El avión se iba llenando poco a poco pero yo no prestaba atención, ya que estaba muy concentrado pegado a la pantalla del celular. No quería dejar ni un solo detalle afuera. Quizás estaba siendo un poco exagerado, pero de esta forma me sentía más seguro.

—Hola —dijo una pequeña vocecita.

Fruncí el ceño y quité mi vista de la pantalla del celular para desviarla hacia mi costado. Me llamó la atención no ver nada, aunque sólo necesité unos segundos para agachar mi mirada y toparme con una niña de no más de tres años sentada a mi lado. Inconscientemente, esbocé una sonrisa y la niña me la devolvió. Traía el cabello corto hasta el mentón y una muy dulce mirada castaña, además del cabello castaño claro. Pero lo que más gracia me dio fue un divertido gorro de un oso panda; hasta tenía las orejas y los manchones negros de los ojos.

—¿Estás sola? —Fue la primera pregunta que se me ocurrió, ya que no había nadie sentado a su lado.

La niña sonrió, mirando mi celular.

—Mi papi tiene el mismo, ¿me lo prestas para jugar?

Me la quedé mirando con una mueca de extrañeza, aunque su comentario había sido divertido.

—Oh… yo…

—¡Molly! —dijo una voz acercándose—. ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con extraños?

La voz pertenecía a una muchacha muy guapa, debía reconocerlo. Su cabello tenía el mismo largo que el de la niña —largo hasta un poco más del mentón— ojos castaños, cabello marrón y una mirada amigable y simpática. Al verme, me sonrió con la disculpa reflejada en esa pequeña sonrisa.

—Lamento que te haya interrumpido —me dijo, sentándose al lado de la niña—. Nunca puede aguantar más de dos minutos sin hablar.

Le resté importancia sonriendo.

—No ha sido nada… —No mentía en eso.

La niña llamó la atención de la que suponía que debía ser su madre.

—Tiene el mismo teléfono que el de papi, pero no me lo ha prestado…

La muchacha suspiró pero miró con ternura a la pequeña niña, le quitó el simpático gorro de panda y arregló sus cabellos.

—No puede prestártelo, Molly, el señor debe trabajar con él. —Besó su cabecita y se agachó un poco para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad. Ya no faltaba nada para el despegue.

La azafata se acercó a nuestros lugares y me miró.

—Debe apagar el celular, joven —avisó y asentí—. Y los cinturones, por favor.

Obedecí al instante y el avión comenzó a moverse minutos después, mientras las azafatas hacían el habitual bailecito indicando las precauciones que debíamos tomar. Volví a mirar a la niña dando pequeños saltitos en su silla intentando seguir los pasos de las muchachas paradas a unos pasos de nosotros. Era todo lo contrario a su madre, ya que ésta se agarraba fuertemente del asiento, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso. Mi sonrisa creció; supongo que los despegues no eran de su agrado.

Una vez que el avión se estabilizó, miré por la ventanilla. Me encantaba hacer eso, sentía que todo era efímero desde esta distancia. Sentí unas palmaditas en mi brazo y me volví a ver a la niña.

—Soy Molly, ¿y tú eres?

Su madre levantó la mirada del libro que leía y suspiró.

—Molly, cielo, ¿puedes darle un poco de respiro?

Sonreí.

—Oh, no… no hay problema —aseguré.

—Lamento que hable mucho es que… bueno, ya te lo he dicho, le encanta hablar. Le fascina —comenzó a explicar la mujer, haciendo gestos con sus manos—. Aunque, bueno, la culpa la tiene mi madre, pues le dio unos dulces antes de subir al avión. Y ahora está… hiperactiva, eso logra el exceso de azúcares. ¿Lo sabías? Escucha, si quieres mantener a niños relativamente tranquilos, ¡no les des dulces!

Fruncí el ceño con una mueca divertida aunque la niña a mi lado llamó mi atención, sonriéndome abiertamente. Fue imposible no devolverle el gesto.

—¿Estás solo?

Wow, hacía más preguntas que Rosalie. Sonreí por ello.

—Sí —respondí.

El ceño de la pequeña se frunció.

—¿Y no tienes miedo? —preguntó—. Cuando mi mami o mi papi no están, tengo que dormir junto a mi hermanita, porque me da miedo que un monstruo me aparezca por las noches.

—Ya te dije que los monstruos no existen, cariño —aseguró su madre, besando el tope de su cabeza—. ¿Vienes de vacaciones? —siguió preguntando la muchacha y supe que la pequeña se parecía mucho a ella y no sólo físicamente hablando, por supuesto.

Sacudí mi cabeza, negando.

—No… de hecho, estoy mudándome.

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha me sonrieron amigablemente.

—Eso es bueno, supongo.

Asentí.

—Lo es, sí. —Crucé mis piernas a la altura de mis tobillos, o bueno, lo que me permitió el estrecho lugar del asiento y me volteé hacia las dos—. Recibí una nueva oferta de trabajo y… bueno, por esa razón estoy aquí. ¿Ustedes…? —dejé la pregunta inconclusa.

La mujer cerró el libro, contenta de tener una conversación que entablar.

—Somos de aquí —meció su cabeza hacia un lado y el otro—, de San Francisco, quiero decir. Aunque estuvimos unos días en Seattle ya que estoy ayudando en los preparativos de la mudanza de mi madre. Por fin se ha dignado a aceptar que es mejor que estemos todos juntos, ya que se está perdiendo mucho de sus nietas y no quiero que eso suceda. Tú me entiendes, a veces las madres pueden ser muy cabezas duras. —Hizo una pausa y, luego, añadió—: Esperamos el tiempo necesario para poder hacerlo, recién ahora es seguro y por eso estamos ultimando los últimos detalles. En menos de tres o cuatro meses, al fin estaremos todas juntas.

La mujer hablaba mucho. Esa conclusión podía sacarla cualquiera. Sin embargo, me divertía, es decir, hacía que las dos horas de vuelo fueran más entretenidas y pasaran rápidamente.

—Eso se escucha bien —musité.

—Lo es —aseguró con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro—. Llevo esperando este momento tres años. Una parte de ello se está cumpliendo.

Su hija le pidió ir al baño, así que se disculparon y se marcharon hacia allí. Me acurruqué en mi asiento, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de vuelo, ya que no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino. Mi vista se concentró en mis viejas _Converse_ negras y cerré mis ojos un momento. Al sentir que mis acompañantes parlanchinas volvían a estar a mi lado, abrí mis ojos y erguí mi postura acomodándome en mi sitio; el descenso estaba próximo a llegar.

—¿Puedo dibujar, mami?

La castaña asintió y sacó un bloc de hojas y algunos colores para entregárselos a su hija. Luego, volvió su vista a mí.

—Si vas a mudarte en el centro de la ciudad, te recomiendo uno de los mejores restaurantes de la historia, querrás ir todos los días de tu vida cuando pruebes la comida. Su nombre es: "Hechos. No palabras", darás muy fácilmente con el lugar, ya que es uno de los más conocidos. Créeme, es deliciosa.

Había escuchado de ese sitio, si no me equivocaba también había más restaurantes de esa cadena en Seattle, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de visitarlo; pero había oído muy buenas críticas. Así que suponía que era un lugar maravilloso. Y, sobre todo, muy sabroso.

—¿Eres la chef? —murmuré en plan bromista.

Su mirada se tornó triste y me arrepentí al instante de haber hecho esa pregunta.

—No, nada de eso —intentó sonreír—. Mi hermana es la gran cocinera. Hazme caso y ve alguna vez, no te arrepentirás.

No tuvimos tiempo a seguir con la charla ya que estábamos listos para comenzar con el descenso. Nos abrochamos los cinturones y Molly volvió a chillar encantada al sentir el vértigo en su estómago, todo lo contrario a su madre. Ya cuando el avión tocó tierra firme, la castaña lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Seguidamente, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a buscar sus bolsos de mano para abandonar la aeronave.

—Papi vendrá por nosotras, ¿verdad, mami?

La muchacha asintió y la tomó en brazos, colocándola a un lado de su cadera.

—Nos están esperando, cielo. —La niña sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. La castaña se volteó hacia mí mientras esperábamos que el pasillo se vaciara para poder bajar—. Se pone como loca cada vez que ve a su padre y hermana. Tiene una hermana más grande, Eloise, aunque sólo se llevan un poco más de un año de diferencia, como es tan poco tiempo, todos piensan que son mellizas. Ha decidido quedarse con su padre, pues no quería dejarlo solo. Oh, lo siento, seguramente ya te habré aburrido. Es decir, ¿por qué querrías saber eso?

Sonreí.

—Nada de eso —sacudí la cabeza—. De hecho, debería agradecerte por hacer del vuelo, un divertido viaje.

La niña me lanzó un beso y le sonreí.

—Ha sido un placer —sonrió—. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que hablé tanto que ni dejé que te presentaras.

Molly me sonrió, esperando mi respuesta.

—Soy Edward.

La muchacha me sonrió con simpatía y me pasó una mano.

—Un gusto, Edward —dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Mi nombre es Alice.

Diez minutos después estábamos esperando nuestras valijas en la cinta, había perdido de vista a mis compañeras de vuelo luego de habernos saludado. Cogí mi valija cuando ésta hubo aparecido y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salida. Justo al llegar allí, distinguí a la pequeña y a su madre, y sonreí cuando Molly reía en brazos de su padre y la muchacha llenaba de besos a su otra hija. Saludando de lejos a la niña cuando me vio, me dirigí hacia afuera para tomar un taxi. Aún debía llegar a mi nuevo departamento.

Había pensado que el día gris lo había dejado atrás en Seattle, pero aquí no estaba muy diferente. Subiendo la capucha de mi campera, cubrí mi cabeza y le hice la parada al primer taxi que logré visualizar. Leyendo la dirección de mi nuevo hogar, el chofer comenzó con el viaje, escuchando alguna música relajante que me agradó bastante.

Poder encontrar un departamento en menos de una semana había sido, sinceramente, un dolor de pelotas. ¿Qué lo había hecho tan frustrante? Bien, era algo fácil de responder: Mi exprofesor —o sea, el director del departamento de neurología en el hospital—, me había ofrecido el puesto sólo hacía una semana. ¿Por qué con tan poco tiempo? Bueno, supongo que se vio con la soga al cuello y no tuvo más remedio que planear una salida de emergencia. Si bien se jubiló, eso no quería decir que se marchaba formalmente, sino que se dedicaría exclusivamente a la investigación dejando su puesto vacante. Ahí entraba yo a escena. Por alguna gracia del destino, había pensado en mí como en… quinta instancia. Supongo que tuve suerte que ninguno de los cuatro doctores anteriores hubiesen aceptado, de lo contrario no estaría aquí si eso no hubiese pasado.

El taxista me avisó que habíamos llegado a destino y, al mirar el edificio delante de mí, creo que mi boca se desencajó. ¿Ese era mi nuevo hogar?

—¿Esta es la dirección?

El taxista sonrió.

—Sí, joven —afirmó—. Es aquí.

Sin salir de mi asombro porque, cielos, en internet no se veía tan lujoso como en vivo y directo, me bajé del auto recogiendo mis maletas. Había empezado a caer una suave llovizna, pero eso me tenía sin cuidado. La sorpresa ocupaba toda mi mente.

El edificio era completamente... no sé, ¿despampanante? Se supone que no tenía que ser así, es decir, había dado con este departamento en una página de internet. Quizás había sido arriesgado alquilar desde la web, pero no tenía tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera para buscar un hogar. Por eso, había hecho las cosas más fáciles y había averiguado por internet posibles alquileres relativamente cerca del hospital. Encontrar éste fue un gran alivio. Había sido realmente afortunado. Y no sólo por la cercanía con mi nuevo trabajo sino también por el precio. Por el lugar céntrico en el que estaba y, ahora, dándome cuenta del hermoso y lujoso edificio en el que se encontraba, sí… definitivamente era un hombre con suerte.

Me fui acercando a la entrada y me abrió un señor con una mueca amable. Me miró con interrogación y me apuré en contestar.

—Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a…

—Usted debe ser Edward Masen, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Miré hacia el segundo hombre que se aproximó a nosotros y asentí.

—Un gusto, hablé con usted antes. Soy Sam Uley.

Oh, claro. Con él había arreglado mi contrato con el alquiler del departamento. Me pasó la mano para estrecharla y así lo hice.

—Un gusto también —respondí.

El hombre me sonrió y se volteó hacia el señor.

—Será un nuevo inquilino, Marco. —Su vista se volvió a mí—. Él es el conserje, señor Masen.

Estreché mi mano con el conserje, supongo que era bueno que ya me conociera.

—No sabía que había departamentos disponibles, Sam. —Marco frunció el ceño y el aludido lo miró con una sonrisa tensa.

—Está disponible el del piso catorce.

Marco abrió sus ojos y me pareció que me estaba perdiendo de algo.

—¿El B?

Escuché un profundo suspiro, pero no supe de quién fue. Sólo percibí el discreto asentimiento de Sam. El conserje me miró por un momento aunque, luego, dibujó una sonrisa de resignación en su rostro.

—Sea bienvenido, Edward —dijo por fin—. Espero que su llegada al edificio dure más de dos días.

No entendí bien a qué se refería. Se supone que mi contrato era por la cantidad de días que yo considerara suficiente. O, al menos, eso me había dicho Sam en una de nuestras llamadas telefónicas.

—Eres muy bromista, Marco. —En esas palabras había algo escondido, me pude dar cuenta—. Bien, ¿le muestro el departamento?

No esperó mi respuesta sino que fue rápidamente hasta el sector los ascensores. Cada vez que me iba adentrando en el edificio me daba cuenta que era puro lujo por todos lados. Había vivido en departamentos antes, claro, es más… tuve suerte que el contrato con mi antiguo apartamento hubiese terminado pocos días atrás sin que me hubiese molestado en renovar. Era por eso que estos últimos días había estado viviendo junto a mis padres, sólo esperando que llegara el día de hoy. Pero a diferencia de este edificio, no le llegaba ni a los talones. Es más, hasta tenía un poco de miedo en que me hubiese confundido la cifra y no tener suficiente dinero para poder solventarlo.

—¿La tarifa de la que hablamos…?

No fue necesario terminar la frase, Sam lo entendió al instante.

—Es completamente real —respondió rápidamente—. Le dije que no había trucos ni trampas. Se le cobrará el dinero acordado y el tiempo de alquiler lo manejará usted. Si quiere irse de aquí hoy mismo, será completamente posible. No debe temer por incumplimiento de contrato o algo parecido.

Bien, tener tantos beneficios ya era un poco sospechoso. Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejaron ver un pasillo con dos apartamentos. A y B. Ingresamos al B, por supuesto. Noté que Sam se había puesto un poco tenso al dirigirse al que sería mi departamento. Y otra vez no supe por qué.

Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y dejó que pasara yo primero.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Culpé al aire acondicionado que, suponía, estaba prendido en invierno. Seguramente, esa era la razón por el frío que hacía allí. Si bien había visto fotos de este lugar, no se compara en nada. El apartamento era un sueño. Definitivamente, esa era la palabra. Espaciado, luminoso, confortable. Ya me imaginaba desparramado en ese sillón blanco viendo televisión y bebiendo alguna cerveza. Vi que Sam se mantenía en la entrada, sin dar un paso hacia el interior.

—¿No entrarás? —pregunté.

Él negó.

—Oh, bueno… —comenzó a decir—. Tengo una cita con otros inquilinos en diez minutos, supongo que podrá recorrer el apartamento solo. Ya le dije todo lo importante, no creo que sea de mucha utilidad. Cualquier pregunta, sólo llámeme que responderé cada duda sin ningún problema.

Se notaba tenso y como si quisiera escapar de alguna cosa.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunté, pues no había dejado de comportarse extraño desde que había llegado.

El aludido asintió.

—Perfectamente. ¿Qué le parece el apartamento?

Solté un silbido bajo.

—Fabuloso —respondí con sinceridad—. Aunque, lo extraño es por qué razón está deshabitado. ¿No cree? Es decir, es un gran apartamento, a muy bajo precio y en una de las zonas más céntricas de San Francisco. Me cuesta creer que sólo fui yo el interesado.

Sam guardó silencio un momento.

—No sólo fue usted el interesado, señor Masen.

—¿Entonces…?

—Fue el primero que llamó —continuó diciendo—. Un día antes de recibir su llamado, la pareja que vivía aquí decidió trasladarse a una casa más amplia. Iban a tener familia y ya el departamento les quedaba chico.

Igualmente, algo no cuadraba.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaron aquí?

—Eso no importa ahora. —Miró su reloj y abrió grandemente sus ojos—. Tengo que irme, sea más que bienvenido. Aquí están las llaves y puede leer el código del ascensor en el llavero, recomiendo que se lo memorice y lo saque de allí. Ya sabe, para su seguridad.

Una vez que Sam se fue, cerré la puerta y corrí mis maletas del suelo. Una de las mejores cosas de haber encontrado este departamento es que venía completamente amoblado, por lo tanto, sólo tuve que traer conmigo las cosas más imprescindibles.

Aún sin poder salir de asombro por el lugar tan hermoso, comencé con mi recorrido. La sala era completamente perfecta. Con varios sillones, una gran televisión en donde ver fútbol y una hermosa vista desde los amplios ventanales. La sala estaba contigua a la cocina. Y vaya que era una cocina extraordinaria. Si mi madre la llegara a ver, seguramente se volvería loca. Creo que estaba completamente equipada, no faltaba nada. Además de ser muy fina, pues los colores marrones y negros le daban cierta delicadeza y elegancia. Aunque yo de cocina no entendía ni mierda. Así que me daba lo mismo.

Seguí caminando y llegué al comedor, donde también todo seguía con la gama de los colores marrones y negros, y daban mucha claridad las cortinas blancas de los grandes ventanales que decoraban el apartamento. Llegué a la habitación y, wow, mis ojos no daban abasto para admirar cada detalle. La cama era amplia, muy amplia, con numerosos almohadones y un acolchado marrón algo más claro. Todo olía a limpio. Y todo estaba en su sitio, perfectamente ordenado. Y perfecto para empezar una nueva etapa.

Ya cuando hube recorrido todo el apartamento, sin dudas, estaba más que satisfecho. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que iba a ser todo tan cómodo. Llevando mis valijas hacia mi nueva habitación, saqué unos bóxers negros. Necesitaba ducharme con ansias. Me fui desvistiendo mientras llegaba a la amplia ducha, revoleando mis _Converse_ en algún lado de la habitación, y encendí el agua caliente. No había nada más placentero que un buen baño caliente en un día de invierno.

Cuando salí, con una toalla enredada en mi cuello y sólo mis bóxers puestos, recordé que debía llamar a mis padres. Así lo hice y mi madre me tuvo una media hora pidiéndole que detallara todo el departamento. Sólo cuando estuvo segura que me encontraba bien, dejó que hablara con mi padre y, luego, finalizar la llamada. Al ver por los ventanales, me di cuenta que ya había oscurecido y que la ligera llovizna se había transformado en una lluvia torrencial. Mi estómago rugió y recordé que no había comido nada desde la mañana. Y que tampoco tenía algo comestible en la heladera o despensa, así que hice lo que cualquier hombre viviendo solo haría: Llamé a conserjería y pedí el número de una pizzería. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Media hora después, me encontraba sentado en el amplio sofá blanco de la sala, con mis pies apoyados arriba de la mesa, disfrutando de una deliciosa pizza y una helada Heineken, viendo un entretenido partido de futbol americano.

—Bienvenido a casa —murmuré para mí mismo, cruzando mis pies arriba de la mesa.

Al terminar con mi quinta porción de pizza y haberme bebido toda mi cerveza, creí que lo mejor sería irme a dormir, ya que mañana debía madrugar para comenzar con mi nuevo trabajo. Sin molestarme en ordenar, puesto que lo haría mañana, me dirigí a mi nueva habitación sintiéndome muy cansado. Un viento frío atravesó mi espalda desnuda y sentí como toda mi piel se erizó. Era algo extraño, pues no había ninguna ventana abierta ni tampoco el aire acondicionado estaba prendido como lo pensé en un principio. Encogí mis hombros y subí un poco la calefacción, quizás el frío se debía a que el apartamento estuvo vacío más de una semana.

Al tirarme a mi nueva cama, no pude evitar que el cansancio del día viniera por mí y cerrar mis ojos. Luego, dejé de existir.

Podrían haber pasado varias horas, pero me sentía realmente cansado y con una sensación extraña. Aún dormido, sin poder abrir mis ojos completamente, sentí como si hubiera alguien junto a mí. Sabía que eso era algo descabellado, puesto que yo era el único que estaba en casa. Es decir, ¿qué estaba pensando? Me removí una vez en la cama. Dos veces. Tres veces. Y esa rara sensación seguía allí. Gruñí, bufé y me malhumoré por haberme despertado en medio de la noche. Odiaba que eso ocurriera. Finalmente, obligué a mis ojos a que se abrieran de a poco y, altamente confundido, parpadeé varias veces seguidas al distinguir una extraña sombra parada delante de mí.

Sintiéndome completamente confundido, sacudí mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos. Luego, volví a abrirlos y la extraña figura había desaparecido. No había nada, ni siquiera sentía el frío que me había envuelto hacía unos segundos. Desvié mi vista hacia el reloj, éste marcaba las 3:14 AM. Genial, en menos de tres horas debía levantarme y yo aquí, imaginando siluetas a media madrugada.

—Ay, Dios… —murmuré riéndome de mí mismo.

Volví a acomodarme en la cama, apoyando una almohada encima de mi cabeza para poder dormir profundamente las tres horas que aún me quedaban de sueño. Me cubrí mejor con la frazada, al sentir que nuevamente la temperatura había descendido algunos grados. Evidentemente, la calefacción estaba fallando, ¿qué otra explicación podría haber? Conté hasta diez, y el sueño no volvía; sin embargo, al llegar al ciento veintitrés, ya la consciencia me estaba abandonando. Gracias a Dios.

Con la extraña sensación de alguien observándome, me dejé vencer por el sueño, una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

***Toc, toc, ¿hay alguien ahí?*** ¡Volví, volví, volví! No saben todo lo que extrañé estar por aquí u.u

¡Hola a todos! Sé que pasó mucho tiempo y lo lamento muchísimo, pero he estado con algunos problemas de salud que me obligaron a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Por suerte, ya estoy casi recuperada, y con muchas energías para continuar en este sitio ^^.

Ahora sí, volví con una nueva historia. De corazón espero que le haya gustado el primer capítulo, pues yo me estoy divirtiendo bastante con este Edward xD. La historia estará narrada desde su punto de vista y no planeo hacerla muy larga, quizás tendrá unos once o doce capítulos, no más. Los días de actualización, no los sé, pues empecé un año bastante agitado en la Universidad y todo depende del tiempo que me deje libre para poder escribir y publicar :)

Y... sí, lo sé. ¿Algunos se preguntarán por Amanda, verdad? Pues quiero decirles que está un poco molesta por dejarla de lado, pero la secuela de "Trato Hecho" deberá esperar un tiempo más, espero que no sea demasiado.

Antes de despedirme hasta la siguiente actualización, les recuerdo que tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición; pueden encontrar los links en mi perfil de FF. Isa te agradezco por estar para mí siempre. Y a todos los que me acompañan del otro lado, sobre todo por la paciencia.

Ya, dejaré la verborrea, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo II**

—Y él es Seth Clearwater —murmuró mi exprofesor, y jefe en el área de neurología.

Ingresamos a la sala en absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por los pitidos de las máquinas conectadas a mi —ahora— paciente más pequeño de todos. Lo miré atentamente, leyendo su ficha médica y suspiré profundamente. Solamente tenía trece años y su vida dependía de una estúpida máquina que mantenía latiendo su débil corazón.

Acabábamos de dar la última ronda de rutina. Aro Vulturi —el actual jefe de neurología del hospital y quien me había llamado para trabajar aquí—, me explicó cada cosa que necesitaba saber de la ética del hospital y de los pacientes internados aquí. Personas con Alzheimer, Parkinson, pacientes en coma y la lista seguía. Uno de ellos era el pequeño Seth, internado hacía más de seis meses en un coma profundo, cada vez con posibilidades de despertarse cada día más bajas. El caso era serio e impredecible; aunque doliera admitirlo.

—Quiero que sepas que ahora tendrás mucha responsabilidad, muchacho —murmuró el doctor Vulturi mirándome con seriedad—. Y sé que estás preparado para ello, ¿cierto?

Lo miré a los ojos, asintiendo convencido. Si bien la presencia de este niño me tomó con la guardia baja, sabía que debía mantener la frialdad que mi profesión requería. No era nada fácil no sentir compasión o algún sentimiento parecido al ver a alguien tan indefenso recostado en una cama, pero debía hacerlo. Era la mejor manera de ayudar y ser útil.

—Lo estoy, doctor —murmuré con convicción.

El doctor me palmeó el hombro y salimos de la habitación del pequeño, no sin antes echarle un último vistazo.

—Muy bien, creo que ya puedes empezar —dijo al llegar a mi nuevo consultorio. Si bien en mi antiguo empleo tenía uno, nada se comparaba con éste, ni con lo grande que era el hospital. Sabía que surgía un gran cambio para mí, pero estaba completamente preparado para ello—. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

Sacudí mi cabeza, todo había quedado más que claro.

—Ninguna, doctor —aseguré.

—Bien. —Tomó los documentos que había firmado antes y me miró amistosamente—. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme si es que surge alguna duda importante. Buena suerte, doctor Masen.

Al dejarme solo en mi nuevo consultorio, me tomé un momento para respirar e intentar calmarme. Ya no estaba nervioso como antes, pero sin dudas aún me sentía un poco abrumado por todo el cambio. Miré por la ventana, observando el emblemático puente de San Francisco, y tomé valor para comenzar a llamar a mis primeras consultas. Por la tarde, daría una siguiente ronda, supervisando a todos mis nuevos pacientes internados.

El primer día en el trabajo fue difícil, como cada cosa que tienes que hacer por primera vez. Los nervios, la ansiedad, por momentos incomodidad y esa sensación de no pertenecer a ningún sitio, fueron las cosas que más sentí con el correr de las horas. Había conocido a mucha gente, muchísima y, siendo sincero, sólo recordaba el nombre de la recepcionista y quizás de algún doctor de turno en mi misma planta. No era bueno para recordar los nombres; no podía evitarlo.

—Entonces… tú eres el nuevo, ¿ah? —preguntó un muchacho de más o menos mi misma edad, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida. No esperó a que respondiera, sino que se sentó junto a mí, destapando una lata de Coca-Cola—. Soy Jacob Black, psiquiatra y, posiblemente, tu nuevo amigo. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Suprimí una sonrisa, era una de las primeras personas que se acercaban a hablarme sin ser tan correcto. Sabía por las miradas curiosas que todos querían conocer al nuevo neurólogo, aquel héroe que había sido contratado por nada más y nada menos que Aro Vulturi, pero nadie tenía el valor —o simplemente no querían hacerlo— de acercarse a mí y entablar una charla. Supuse que aquí las personas no eran tan cálidas como en Seattle; allí, al menos, había encontrado un hermoso grupo de amigos. Amigable y numeroso. Los echaba de menos a todos. Excepto a una persona, claro.

—Edward Masen, neurólogo y, posiblemente, el hombre más perdido del hospital.

Jacob sonrió.

—Aunque no me creas, yo estuve peor —admitió dándole un mordisco generoso a su sándwich de pollo—. Por un momento creí que iba a hacerme en mis pantalones.

En mi rostro se dibujó una sonrisa divertida; el moreno me miró y rio abiertamente.

—Sólo hace dos meses que estoy aquí y, créeme, ser parte de los doctores de este lugar es, sin dudas, un paraíso puesto que… wow, todo el mundo conoce este hospital y sabe el renombre que posee. Pero… las personas, uf, eso es algo totalmente diferente.

Lo miré con curiosidad.

—¿Y eso lo dices porque…?

Miró hacia todos lados como si se quisiera asegurar que nadie podía oírnos. Luego, vació su lata de gaseosa de una vez y volvió a mirarme.

—Básicamente… todos son idiotas —dijo con seguridad—. O bueno, tal vez no todos, pero los odio igual. ¿Ves al grupo de allá? —No los señaló, pero supe inmediatamente que hablaba del tipo que me presentaron como el cirujano y al lado de él estaba el oncólogo y algunas enfermeras. O eso creo—. Son un grano en el culo, lo digo en serio.

Desvié mi vista cuando me di cuenta que los estaba mirando más de lo que debería hacerlo. La verdad, no me extrañaba que Jacob me dijera esas cosas, pues era sabido que el ámbito de la medicina era realmente competitivo. Una cosa era lo que se mostraba a los pacientes, pero cuando se trataba de defender tu puesto de trabajo, era otra cosa completamente distinta.

—Bueno, sé que si luego no somos amigos, posiblemente habré quedado como un idiota, pero no me importa. Ojalá alguien me hubiese comentado esto en mi primer día de trabajo —sacudió su cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Alec, el cirujano que se cree ser Dios, busca cualquier defecto que tengas para hacerte correr de aquí. Sí, lo sé, ¿una patada en las pelotas, cierto? Tienes toda la razón. Pero al ser hijo del director general, se piensa que tiene que estar todo a sus pies. Odio a esa clase de personas. Las detesto, simplemente lo hago.

—¿Te hizo algo a ti? —Quise saber, ya había picado mi curiosidad.

Encogió sus hombros.

—Supongo que no se siente tan amenazado cuando te dedicas a otra especialización, pero eso no lo hace más amigable. He conocido historias de doctoras que se fueron llorando, cirujanos que han dimitido y un sinfín de discusiones que tuvo con casi todo el mundo. Y… por si lo preguntas, sí yo fui uno de ellos. Probablemente, tú seas el próximo.

Disimuladamente, le eché una mirada al tal Alec. A primera impresión, no parecía alguien como lo acababa de describir Jacob, pero supe que, aparentemente, mi nuevo amigo no tenía razones para mentir. Es más, ni siquiera encontraba una razón para que dijera mentiras. Vi a las enfermeras que estaban a su alrededor sonreír coquetamente y supe al instante que él se sentía orgulloso de ello. No era difícil catalogar a ese tipo de personas en un dos por tres. En mi antiguo hospital, también había tenido que lidiar con algunos sujetos como él. Así que se podía decir que tenía una vasta experiencia en ese campo.

—¿El hijo del director?

—Y mayor accionista del hospital después de su padre, sí —comentó mi acompañante—. Ya sabes… con él irá todo bien hasta que sienta que estás quitando toda su bendita popularidad. Eso fue lo que nos llevó a discutir a los gritos en un pasillo; sólo era mi segundo día. ¡Ni siquiera recordaba donde quedaban los elevadores!

—Pero… ¿No se ve un poco grande para hacer esas cosas?

—No, no para alguien como él. —Rodó sus ojos—. Cuando se trata de poder y dinero, no existe la edad. Así que… cuídate, si eres excelente en tu trabajo, estarás en problemas. Un tanto irónico, ¿cierto?

Ni siquiera sabía qué responder a ello, sólo me limité a beber mi botella de agua.

Hacia las seis y media de la tarde, había terminado con la última ronda de internados. Había sido un día bastante largo y lleno de cambios, pero lo más difícil había pasado. Comencé a juntar mis cosas, guardándolas en mi maletín. Tomé las llaves del consultorio y me sorprendí al ver a Jacob parado en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta.

—¿Te molesta si te llevo a casa? —No me dejó responder, sino que siguió hablando—. Ya te conté que soy nuevo y probablemente necesito hacerme un amigo. Nunca fui bueno para eso, así que aprovecho que eres más nuevo que yo para entablar una amistad. Además, hombre, tuve un día de locos y no sólo lo digo por ser psiquiatra, pero verdaderamente necesito despejar mi mente. ¿Por qué las personas tienen que tener tantos problemas? Así que… ¿Tomamos una cerveza? Hay un excelente bar a unas pocas calles de aquí.

Sonreí cerrando mi consultorio con llave.

—¿Tengo alternativa?

—No, lo siento.

El tipo me caía bien.

Al llegar al estacionamiento y subirnos al Chevrolet rojo de mi nuevo amigo, recordé que debería ponerme en campaña para conseguirme un vehículo de segunda mano. Si quería mantener mi economía y no gastar tanto dinero en taxis, tenía que adquirir un coche. Algo cómodo y sencillo, no era muy partidario del lujo.

—Así que, ¿eres de Seattle?

Asentí, bebiendo la segunda cerveza. El bar era tal como me lo imaginé: lleno de personas, oscuro y con muchos cuadros decorativos, la mayoría de cervezas de todo el mundo. No estaba nada mal y el ambiente era muy ameno.

—Lo soy, llevo en San Francisco a penas dos días.

—El cambio es algo duro al principio, aunque lograrás acostumbrarte. —Estuve de acuerdo con él—. Y bien… ¿alguna doncella esperándote en casa?

La mesa se tornó el objeto más interesante del mundo. Giré la botella en mi mano, luchando con todas mis fuerzas de no recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Solté un suspiro cansino, intentando pensar en alguna respuesta que no diera mucha información ni tampoco que me hiciera pensar en ese tema más de la cuenta. No era una conversación que disfrutara platicar. Creo que eso estaba claro.

—Uhm… No lo creo…

El rostro sonriente de Jacob hizo que me diera cuenta que no tenía idea de qué era lo que pasaba. O mentía realmente bien. Cualquiera de las dos opciones.

—Así que… mucho tiempo sin alegría, ¿huh? —intentó sonar gracioso.

Suspiré.

—La verdad, dejé de querer algo luego de mi última novia —admití, bebiendo un gran sorbo de cerveza. Dejé largar una tosecita a propósito, sintiendo un nudo de rabia en la garganta.

Mi nuevo amigo supo que algo no andaba bien. Lo supe por cómo me miró, fue la misma mirada que todos pusieron aquella vez.

—Lo siento, viejo —dijo con sinceridad—. ¿Quieres…? Es probable que pueda ayudarte. ¿Qué dices?

Mi rostro se tornó serio.

—Realmente no me gusta hablar de eso… ¿Podemos sólo… dejarlo?

Gracias a Dios, Jacob no volvió a tocar ese tema. Ni tampoco pretendió utilizar sus técnicas psiquiátricas para tener alguna respuesta de mi parte. Realmente lo agradecí, ya que no quería seguir recordando nada de lo que me hiciera pensar en… uh, ella.

Poco más de las nueve de la noche decidimos ponerle punto final al largo día. Me sentía mucho más cansado de lo pensé y necesitaba con urgencia poder tumbarme en mi cama y desaparecer en el mundo de los sueños durante unas cuantas horas. Jacob me acercó hasta mi nuevo edificio y nos despedimos hasta el día siguiente. Saludé al conserje —del que no recordaba el nombre, por supuesto— y no pasé por alto la mirada cautelosa que me dirigió. Bien, creo que las personas que trabajaban aquí eran un poco extrañas; o, en su defecto, había algo que me estaba perdiendo.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso catorce y me encaminé hacia mi departamento, lo único que necesitaba hacer era tomar una ducha caliente y comer algo. Hoy más que nunca estaba extrañando la deliciosa comida de mi madre. Al detenerme delante de la puerta de mi apartamento, la de enfrente se abrió y dejó ver a un sujeto corpulento. El hombre era castaño, con ojos claros —azules tal vez, no había buena luz y tenía mucho sueño como para asegurarlo— y era un poco más alto que yo, pero dos veces más grande de contextura física.

Su mirada se enfocó en mí y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Wow, ¿aún sigues aquí?

Miré al sujeto con curiosidad. ¿Qué quiso decir?

—Oh, apenas me he mudado ayer.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo digo —sonrió—. Es todo un récord.

—¿Un récord?

El hombre asintió.

—La mayoría de las veces, las personas sólo aguantan unas pocas horas. Por eso te digo, estás siendo el inquilino que más duró en ese departamento. No sé qué tendrá, pero la única certeza es que todos huyen de allí. Sólo… corren lejos, muy lejos.

Miré al hombre y luego miré la puerta cerrada delante de mí. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con este departamento? Pensándolo bien, todo indicaba que algo extraño ocurría puertas para adentro. Lo malo es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué se trataba. Sam había sido muy misterioso, el conserje se sorprendió al enterarse en qué departamento me estaba mudando y ahora este sujeto salía con todo esto. No era idiota. Me estaba perdiendo de algo. Y ese _algo_ era importante.

—¿Es que hay algo malo…?

Sólo se limitó a encoger sus hombros.

—No lo sé con certeza —respondió rápidamente—. Sólo puedo decirte que en este último año que llevo viviendo aquí, han pasado cientos de personas; y créeme, no estoy exagerando. —Luego me miró, casi con culpabilidad—. No es que te lo diga para que te asustes, pero cada persona que sale de allí, no lo hace de forma… uhm, ¿normal?

Oh, genial. Esto cada vez se ponía más interesante. Sentí nuevamente ese estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo y me pareció haber escuchado algo parecido a una risita, pero eso no podía ser posible. Sacudí mi cabeza y enfoqué mi vista en mi nuevo vecino. Si Sam no me quería decir nada de los antecedentes del departamento, quizás el sujeto que tenía enfrente sí lo haría.

—¿Qué sabes del departamento?

El muchacho sonrió.

—No mucho, viejo, no soy de mucha ayuda —extendió sus palmas—. Lo que sí sé es que todos huyen al primer día de estar aquí. Sólo unos pocos sobreviven al segundo, pero todos se van.

—¿Por qué se irían así?

Lo dije para mí mismo frunciendo el ceño, pero el hombre me escuchó.

—No lo sé —respondió—. Pero… quizás contigo es diferente. Es decir, ¿ya es tu segundo día aquí? Pues bien, eso es realmente bueno, no te veo con ganas de partir ni mucho menos de salir huyendo.

Y no lo haría tampoco, por supuesto.

Me quedé un momento en silencio intentando pensar en alguna respuesta. Era evidente que Sam me había mentido con referencia a los antiguos inquilinos, había dado por sentado que se habían quedado unos meses aquí, pero ahora me daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. Rasqué mis sienes, no tenía idea de qué sucedía; ni tampoco estaba en condiciones para hacer conjeturas, me estaba cayendo del sueño.

—Soy Emmett, por cierto. —La voz de mi vecino me trajo a la realidad.

Asentí, entendiendo que se estaba presentando.

—Encantado. —Estreché la mano que me ofreció—. Edward.

Emmett me sonrió y me observó con atención.

—¿Día duro?

No pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

—Demasiado largo —admití—. Y eso que aún no arranco con las guardias.

Me sonrió casi con pena.

—Bueno, si algún día te quieres distraer, ven a mi bar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Tienes un bar?

—Algo emergente, nada importante aún —respondió—. Pero tengo la meta de hacer un gran lugar. Queda a pocas calles de aquí, casi en el centro, es fácil llegar. Además, creo que te vendría bien divertirte un poco, ¿no crees?

No sabía si tomarlo como un halago o enfadarme porque me llamó aburrido. Sólo me limité a sonreír, estaba verdaderamente cansado. Coloqué la llave en la cerradura y ese estremecimiento volvió a invadirme, sólo que esta vez no le hice caso.

—Bien… me iré a descansar.

Emmett asintió.

—¿Tendrás en cuenta mi invitación?

—Claro —dije con sinceridad.

—¡Genial! —exclamó—. Bien, espero que sobrevivas al departamento misterioso y vuelva a verte mañana.

Sonreí.

—Lo haré —aseguré.

Inmediatamente después, ingresé al departamento y encendí las luces. Todo estaba en silencio y con el mismo desorden que dejé hoy antes de irme. Lo primero que hice fue descalzarme y sentir el frío del piso en mis pies desnudos. Dejé mi maletín sobre la encimera de la cocina y me acerqué al teléfono para escuchar los mensajes que habían llegado: eran tres.

—_¿Hola? ¿No responderás? _—Era la voz de Esme—. _Oh, cielo, lo siento… seguro estarás trabajando. Sólo quería saludarte y decirte que te echamos de menos, no le digas a tu padre que te llamé porque me dirá que soy una pesada. No tienes que devolver el llamado hoy, estoy segura que estarás muy cansado. No abuses con las horas de trabajo, ¿oíste? Deja de esclavizarte en los hospitales. _—Solté un suspiro, mientras abría un paquete de patatas fritas—. _ Y confiaré en ti en pensar que estás alimentándote bien. _—Miré las porciones de pizza que quedaron de anoche con culpa, pues era eso lo que pensaba cenar—. _Ah, por cierto, no seas un cerdo y mantén el orden, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero, hijo, y te extrañamos mucho._

Sonreí con la boca repleta de patatas fritas. Esme y su sentimentalismo. Era la mejor mamá del mundo. Miré a mi alrededor, todo estaba en perfecto orden —en comparación a lo que podía estarlo—, así que no me preocupe en ello, además era el único aquí y mi desorden era mi desorden. El tono del fin del mensaje sonó y seguí escuchando los mensajes desde el sofá, en donde me dejé caer, apoyando mis pies descalzos sobre la mesa delante de mí, sosteniendo con una mano el paquete de patatas y una cerveza en la otra.

—_Ni siquiera mereces que te salude, cabrón, ¿cómo es que tengo que enterarme por tu hermana que te has ido?_ —Esa era la voz inconfundible de Eric, mi mejor amigo—. _Bien, bien, no me mostraré como una novia celosa porque sé que lo odias, pero lo mereces ¿sabes?_ —Solté unas risitas—. _Bueno, espero que estés bien. Y llámame cuando tengas tiempo para tu viejo amigo y avísame si hay que partirle la cara a algún patán. Hasta pronto, cara de queso._

El mensaje terminó; me anoté mentalmente llamarlo mañana, apenas tuviese un momento libre. La contestadora siguió funcionando y comenzó a reproducirse el último mensaje. Esperé y esperé a que alguien hablara, pero ese alguien jamás habló. Desde aquí no podía escuchar nada. Fruncí el ceño, mirando el botón rojo titilar, lo que indicaba que el mensaje se estaba reproduciendo a pesar de la falta de sonido. Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué hasta el teléfono. El número que mostraba el visor era desconocido y eso me llamó la atención. Sólo les había dado el número a mis padres, al hospital y ahora sabía que Eric también estaba enterado de él. ¿Quién demonios había dejado un mensaje?

Me acerqué hacia los parlantes de la contestadora para intentar escuchar de cerca, pero nada. La línea estaba muerta, pero a los veintitrés segundos, algo se oyó. Los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron y mi piel se puso de gallina. Agudicé el oído para enfocar mi audición en esa respiración por momentos calma y por momentos errática que provenía del contestador. Me quedé paralizado de una pieza, sintiendo los latidos de mi corazón incrementarse por alguna causa desconocida.

Si alguien quería jugar una broma, era una broma de muy mal gusto.

Sacudí mi cabeza y pulsé el botón de eliminar ese extraño mensaje. Pero algo raro ocurrió. El mensaje no se borraba. Probé una, dos, tres… quince veces y nada. Miré mi reflejo en la mesada de la cocina y vi mis ojos dilatados y muy abiertos. Bueno, esto era extraño. Realmente, muy extraño.

Me serví un vaso de agua, pero mi mano me jugó una mala pasada y derramé un poco sobre la limpia mesada. Suspiré y tomé una servilleta para secarla superficialmente, dejando el trapo chorreando de un poco de agua encima de la encimera. Me tomé el agua de un solo trago. No sabía por qué me estaba sintiendo tan alterado… estaba como… ¿asustado? Me reí de mi mismo. Estaba siendo irracional, no había otra explicación.

Al darme la vuelta, me quedé petrificado un momento ya que me pareció haber visto una sombra pasarse por delante de la televisión. Abrí y cerré mis ojos rápidamente, pero luego no hubo nada, sólo el silencio del departamento. Prendí la televisión sintiéndome perseguido y solté una palabrota al darme cuenta que se había quedado sin cable y sólo salía esa lluvia característica de cuando no sale ninguna imagen de ella.

—Vamos, Edward, ¿qué carajos pasa contigo? —Palmeé mis mejillas, dándome ánimos para tranquilizarme. Era evidente que el cansancio me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Decidí no hacerle caso a ese sentimiento extraño que estaba sintiendo. Para no enloquecerme con el ensordecedor silencio que me rodeaba, coloqué la música de mi celular y la voz del gran Freddie Mercury fue mi compañero hasta que terminé todas las porciones de la pizza fría que me había quedado de ayer. Bebí toda mi cerveza y dejé la botella junto a la otra vacía que dejé anoche encima de la mesa.

Dormité unos segundos sobre el sofá, dejándome llevar por la música, pero luego de unos instantes ya no se escuchó nada. Sobresaltado, sintiendo la comida en la garganta, le eché un vistazo al celular y éste estaba muerto, pidiendo que lo cargara. Cosa que era extraña porque —hasta donde yo recordaba— no se estaba quedando sin batería.

Como si eso fuese poco, la bombilla de un velador se apagó y un rincón de la sala quedó casi a oscuras, iluminado solamente por las luces del techo. Bueno, esto se estaba tornado mucho más extraño que antes. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cortina mecerse, pero tampoco eso era posible, ya que todo estaba cerrado y no había forma que entrara viento de ningún lado. Sentí una oleada de frío de repente y otra vez mi carne se puso de gallina.

Una vez más percibí esa sombra, seguida de un movimiento rápido, y nuevamente mi corazón se desbocó, y esta vez sí era pánico. De repente me sentí protagonista de una historia de terror. Intenté pensar en otra cosa pero era imposible, puesto que sentía que no estaba solo. Que había alguien más junto a mí. Y cada vez más cerca. Mucho más cerca.

De un momento a otro, me sentí muy intrigado y mi vista se posicionó en ese rincón oscuro de la sala. Intentando mantener distancia —como un puto marica cagón— me levanté del sofá y me coloqué detrás de él, sin alejar mi vista de ese punto de la sala. Acercándome sigilosamente hacia el teléfono —con miedo a que hubiese entrado alguien y poder pedir ayuda rápidamente—, me detuve en seco cuando volví a percibir esa sombra seguida de un movimiento.

¿Qué carajos…?

Estreché mis ojos para poder ver mejor, pero estaba preso del pánico y, al mismo tiempo, de querer saber qué era eso que me estaba haciendo querer huir como mi vecino había dicho que todos se iban de aquí. Con el corazón en la garganta, el pulso acelerado, mi piel erizada y sintiendo frío a pesar de la calefacción encendida, me quedé inmóvil, mirando hacia —ahora podía visualizar con mucho menos trabajo— aquella_ sombra_.

La sombra se personificó, pero no fue eso lo que me sobresaltó, sino sus enormes ojos marrones fijos en mí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Cada vez falta menos para que alguien aparezca *guiño, guiño*.

**¡Buenas, buenas!** Sé que pasó una eternidad, pero apenas he tenido tiempo para mí, la universidad me tiene a las corridas ¬¬.

Muchísimas gracias por la cálida bienvenida que me han dado, ojalá que la historia les siga gustando ^^. Tambien quiero agradecer especialmente por la paciencia, por la buena onda y seguir del otro lado. A ti, Isa, gracias por estar siempre (L).

No tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que intentaré tardar menos con el próximo capítulo y recordarles que el grupo de Facebook está a su entera disposición, los links están en mi perfil de FF.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo III**

Sólo fue una milésima de segundo. Una eterna milésima de segundo.

Mis ojos parpadearon, no sé decir exactamente cuántas veces porque lo hacían de una manera acelerada. Mi pulso seguía desbocado y mi mano clavada en el teléfono con el número listo para pedir ayuda; aunque no hiciera falta.

Todo estaba en absoluto silencio.

No había ojos marrones que me miraran.

Sólo estaba yo.

Solo.

Apostaría mis riñones, mi hígado y mis pelotas que alguien estaba aquí conmigo; o bueno, estuvo… como sea. No había posibilidades que hubiese imaginado las cosas. Allí había alguien o, bueno, lo hubo hacía unos pocos instantes. Yo lo había visto. Esos enormes ojos marrones estaban allí, estoy seguro. ¿O tal vez fue mi imaginación? No, eso no podía ser así. No estaba loco. Yo lo había visto. Estaba seguro. ¿O no era tan así? Ay, ay, ay, esto no está nada bien.

Me senté de golpe en el sofá, tomando mi cabeza con mis manos temblorosas, dejando caer el teléfono con un sonido sordo. Podía sentir cómo bajaba una gota de sudor frío por mi nuca y como mi carne se ponía de gallina. Mi respiración seguía agitada y no había indicios de querer aplacarse. Estaba claro que pasaban cosas extrañas a mi alrededor. No era tonto. Sabía que era así. ¿Pero por qué dudaba tanto?

Miré el teléfono varias veces y más de una vez pensé en llamar a Jacob, quizás hablar con un psiquiatra me haría bien. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿qué mierda estaba diciendo? Yo no estaba loco. Yo había visto esos ojos. El único problema es que no tenía ni puta idea de dónde había salido. Como un puto cagón espié por los lugares libres de mis dedos hacia la esquina oscura. ¿Y qué me encontré?

¡Carajo!

Mi corazón volvió a golpear fuerte y sentí una nueva sensación de pánico. Seguía sintiéndome como el protagonista de una historia de terror, aunque eso fuese imposible. Miré una vez más hacia ese rincón oscuro… aunque ya no era correcto llamarlo así, pues la bombilla de luz que se había quemado, que yo vi quemarse y soltar una chispa, ahora irradiaba más luz que la puta lámpara de la calle. Bien, quizás no tan intenso, pero la puta lamparita brillaba, casi con tanta violencia como para reírse de mí. De hecho lo sentí así, todo el jodido departamento se reía de mí.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me puse de pie con decisión, sólo había una persona que podría responder mis preguntas. Tomé las llaves y me llevé el celular —aunque seguía muerto, recién recordaba que se había quedado sin batería—, todos fueron movimientos rápidos y no volví a voltear mi vista hacia el rincón. Soy hombre, lo sé, pero también tengo derecho a asustarme como un crío. No era nada divertido lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo.

Las baldosas del pasillo se sintieron frías debajo de mis pies descalzos, pero no le di importancia, tenía cosas más importantes que atender. Aunque no tenía idea si conseguiría algo de todo esto. Pero, al menos, merecía una explicación. Las palabras de… ¿cómo se llamaba? —Bien, ni idea, pero digámosle el "dueño del bar", o sea mi vecino y grandulón—, había sembrado una semilla de desconcierto por lo que sucedía con el departamento; y esa razón por la que todos los antiguos inquilinos salían corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

De sólo pensarlo, sentía escalofríos.

Al llegar a mi destino deseado no perdí tiempo y comencé a dar golpazos en la puerta, cualquiera diría que parecía un lunático y… pues, sí, tendría toda la razón del mundo. Seguí golpeando la puerta incluso cuando ésta se hubo abierto, dándole un buen golpe en la frente de Sam.

—Ouch —se quejó sobando la parte que golpeé sin querer.

—Lo siento, ¿estás bien? —Me miró con extrañeza, pero algo me decía que no lo sorprendía verme allí a la medianoche del segundo día que estaba en el edificio—. Sí, sí, estás bien. ¿Puedes decirme qué carajo sucede con el bendito departamento?

Una de mis cualidades más desarrolladas es que cuando estoy nervioso —entiéndase como asustado; pero algo de orgullo masculino me queda como para admitir que incluso estaba más aterrado que viendo a la horrenda niña del Aro cuando Rosalie me obligó a ver la película más horrible que vi en mi vida— no podía esperar, perdía la paciencia y necesitaba que todo el mundo llevara el mismo ritmo acelerado que yo.

—No logro entenderlo, señor Masen.

Suspiré. ¿No lograba entenderme o no quería hacerlo?

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, Sam.

El aludido suspiró afligido.

—¿Quiere cancelar el contrato? —Me lo quedé mirando—. Bien, sabía que algo así podía ocurrir, sólo déjeme buscar los papeles y…

—No quiero irme —lo interrumpí abruptamente. Los ojos de Sam no se despegaron de mí, casi podía decir que me miraba con genuina sorpresa—. ¿Por qué eso es tan normal para ti?

—Yo… no…

—Los últimos inquilinos no fue una familia, ¿cierto?

No dijo nada. Allí lo supe. El dueño del bar no había mentido. Mi nuevo vecino decía la verdad. ¡Carajo!

—Ni tampoco llamó nadie más que yo, ¿me estoy equivocando?

—Señor Masen…

—¿Qué tiene el departamento?

No hubo respuestas.

—¿Suceden más cosas además de bombillas resucitadas luego de quemarse? ¿O una extraña sombra que, por supuesto, no es mía pero se mueve?

Finalmente, dio señales de vida. Cruzó sus brazos y me miró casi con culpabilidad.

—No tengo respuestas, señor Masen.

—Me conformo con explicaciones.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sin decir palabra. Él sabía algo que, evidentemente, yo no estaba enterado y necesitaba saberlo. Tenía derecho a hacerlo. Finalmente, cambió todo el peso de su cuerpo hacia un lado y soltó un suspiro cansador.

—Le recuerdo que puede irse cuando quiera, nadie lo denunciará por incumplimiento de contrato.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nadie está hablando de irse. —Esa era la verdad, no pensaba irme. No después de haber buscado tanto un departamento—. ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese departamento? —Volví a repetir en tono exasperado.

Silencio.

Sam se mantuvo con la boca cerrada, mirando hacia algún punto fijo. Podía asegurar que él sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando pero por algún motivo no quería soltar la lengua. ¿Sería algo malo? Tampoco se me ocurría algo en qué pensar. ¿Estaba lleno de ratones y no querían fumigar? ¿Su antiguo dueño habrá sido un jefe de mafia y estarían buscando a alguna persona? La verdad, ni siquiera podía imaginar una posible respuesta.

—Lo que sucede con ese departamento es un misterio —dijo con tono dramático—. Hasta para mí.

**.**

**.**

Removí mi ensalada casi con aburrimiento. Hacía lo mismo desde ya veinte minutos atrás, y mi hora de descanso lo había desperdiciado en contar lechuga y algún que otro trozo de pollo. No tenía apetito y eso no era algo muy normal en mí.

—¿Sabes? Me haces acordar a mi sobrino cuando no le gusta la comida.

Miré a Jacob.

—Hoy no estás de humor, ¿cierto? —No dejó que respondiera; tampoco es que tenía ganas de hacerlo, claro—. Pareces un mapache, ¿te has visto al espejo?

Lo había hecho, pero mi semblante me asustó tanto que ni quise verme más de cinco minutos. Pasar la noche en el departamento fue un poco… perturbador. No quería sonar como un marica, pues no lo era, era bastante macho… a veces. Pero, sin entrar en detalles, me sentí perseguido toda la puta madrugada y si dormí una media hora había sido mucho. Eso ahora se notaba. Mis ojeras estaban por el piso, mi rostro pálido y mi cabello más despeinado que de costumbre. Estoy seguro que sería un perfecto zombi para "_The Walking Dead_".

Sin dejar que la pregunta que tenía para hacer diera más vueltas por mi cabeza, finamente miré a Jacob con intensión de contar sólo una parte de mi extraña noche.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Mi nuevo amigo abrió sus ojos.

—¿Así que recuperaste tu lengua? —sonrió abiertamente—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

¿Cómo abordar el tema sin quedar como un completo idiota?

—¿Nunca has sentido la sensación de ser perseguido?

Jacob me miró, me miró y me siguió mirando. Pero no era por la pregunta en sí, sino por lo extraño que había sonado. Es decir, no decía mucho pero tampoco tenía muchas explicaciones para dar. Una bombilla quemada que luego resucitó, una sombra movediza y unos ojos marrones mirando una milésima de segundo que luego desaparecen como si nunca hubiesen estado, no era dato suficiente como para intentar llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Perseguido, cómo?

Sacudí la cabeza, no había sido buena idea abordar este tema.

—Nada, olvídalo.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes decirme…

Suspiré. ¿Sería bueno hablar de esto con un psiquiatra? Quizás estaba volviéndome loco y quedaría en plena evidencia. Tuve una imagen mental de un chaleco de fuerza y un lugar limpio y blanco; me estremecí. No, no podía estar volviéndome loco. Yo había visto esos ojos. Apostaba mi cabeza que lo había hecho.

—Anoche sucedió algo extraño en mi departamento…

Las comisuras de los labios de Jacob se alzaron.

—¿Entró un murciélago? —Enarqué una ceja—. Pueden entrar de vez en cuando, sobre todo en pisos altos.

—¿Murciélagos? No, no… no es eso.

—¿Entonces…?

Aparté la ensalada de mi lado y me dispuse a tomar un trago de agua. De repente sentí la boca seca y mi cuerpo estremecerse completamente.

—Es algo raro, pues desde que pisé mi nuevo apartamento sentí una cosa… extraña.

Jacob mantuvo sus ojos en mí. Casi podía notar como su rostro se iba poniendo serio y profesional al escuchar el tono de mi voz. Quizás sí hacía bien en contarle.

—Explícate.

Bien. Lo diría. Vamos, Edward, tú puedes hacerlo.

—Siento que no estoy solo.

Bueno, lo había dicho. Esperaba la sonora carcajada de Jacob pero ésta nunca llegó. De hecho se notaba mucho más serio que antes. Y eso me dio unas ganas enormes de reírme de mí mismo. Si hasta estaba sonando como el actor de una película barata de terror.

Jacob suspiró y me miró con el semblante serio.

—¿Has tenido un episodio traumático últimamente?

Mi ceño se frunció.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Levanté una mano—. No dejaré que me psicoanalices, ¿okay? Si te dije algo de esto es porque necesito hablarlo con alguien, pero no necesito que entres en mi cabeza e intentes revolver cosas pasadas. Sólo necesito que digas: «oh, eso es muy loco, seguro pasará».

Por el rostro de mi nuevo amigo sabía que no estaba muy de acuerdo en lo que le pedía.

—Edward… —soltó un suspiro—. Muchas cosas comienzan así, ¿sabes? Sé de lo que hablo, créeme.

—Muchas gracias por tu preocupación pero nada comienza conmigo —sacudí mi cabeza—. No estoy loco.

Mi amigo rodó sus ojos.

—Nadie está diciendo que lo estés —me miró casi con acusación—. Además, ¿a qué llamas «extraño»?

¿Una sombra que camina? No, no podía decir eso e intentar convencerlo que no estaba loco.

—Un extraño mensaje en la contestadora y luego una bombilla se quemó —enumeré sin decir demasiados detalles. El mero recuerdo de la noche anterior volvió a causarme escalofríos.

La sonrisa de Jacob volvió a instalarse en su rostro.

—Supongo que la telefonía y la electricidad de San Francisco no es la misma que tenías antes, Edward —murmuró—. Ya no estás en Seattle.

Asentí sintiéndome como un idiota.

—¿Hay otra cosa que quieras comentar? —me miró casi con diversión. Sacudí la cabeza, negando—. ¿Sabes algo? Eres gracioso, casi pensé que me dirías que veías gente muerta, como el niño de la película.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, casi atragantándome con el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando.

El día continuó su curso y no podía sacarme las palabras de Jacob de la cabeza. Había sembrado esa idea profundamente en mi mente, aunque sabía, entendía y estaba seguro que algo así jamás podía ocurrir. Era patético hasta creer en una mínima posibilidad. Sacudiendo mi cabeza ante esas ideas idiotas, ingresé a la habitación 432.

—Buenas tardes, señora Warner.

La señora tendida en su cama, me sonrió.

—¿Usted es mi doctor?

La mujer que estaba a su lado me sonrió con tristeza. Le correspondí la sonrisa y volví mi vista hasta mi paciente. La señora Warner era una de mis pacientes que padecía Alzheimer, ya eran casi seis años y cada vez la enfermedad se iba manifestando más y más. Las únicas personas que reconocía eran su hija —quien estaba a su lado— y su esposo —quien ya había fallecido hacía cinco años atrás—. Miré la foto que tenía en su mesa de luz y me dispuse a responderle.

—Así es, el doctor Masen —me presenté—. ¿Cómo se siente hoy?

La señora me dio una sonrisa tímida.

—Estoy… —No me miró a mí, sino a su costado—. ¿Ya le mostré el regalo que me ha hecho mi esposo? —preguntó, con la vista clavada en un florero lleno de flores rojas—. ¿Cómo me dijo que se llama, doctor?

Volvió a posar su azul mirada en mí. La enfermedad estaba avanzando mucho más rápido de lo pensé. Hice unas anotaciones en su historia clínica y una vez más mis ojos fueron hacia ella.

—Edward Masen —volví a repetir—. Las flores son hermosas.

—Lo son —estuvo de acuerdo. Pude ver como su hija intentaba disimular las lágrimas—. Louis sabe qué es lo que me gusta —sonrió cálidamente—. ¿Ya vendrá, cierto?

—Mamá… —comenzó a hablar la hija.

Me acerqué a la cama, comenzando con la segunda revisación del día. Tomé su mano izquierda entre las mías y su alianza de matrimonio brilló con la claridad de la tarde. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, y pude ver como las preguntas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sin soltar sus manos y sacando los elementos para los ejercicios que tocaban hacer, le sonreí con amabilidad.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido hoy, señora Warner?

La señora me miró como si me viera por primera vez y sonrió.

—¿Usted es mi nuevo doctor?

Apenas fue el horario de salida, Jacob no esperó que estuviese listo, sino que ingresó a mi consultorio y fue él mismo quien me ayudó a ordenar todos mis papales. Quizás era algo loco que nos hayamos vuelto tan amigos en escasos tres días, pero de alguna manera me gustaba que sucediese de esa forma.

—¿Aún no has tenido ninguna discusión?

Miré su perfil mientras manejaba hacia el bar; no era muy partidario a las salidas pero digamos que la de esta noche era necesaria. Mi plan era cansarme lo más que pudiera para volver al departamento muerto y dormir como un tronco toda la noche; sin resucitadas lámparas, ni sombras tenebrosas apareciendo en medio de la noche. Era un gran plan.

—¿Lo dices por…? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que se llama?

—Alec —respondió—. Sí, lo digo por él.

Encogí mis hombros.

—No, ni siquiera lo he visto.

—Es bueno saber eso —murmuró.

Al pasar por la avenida un cartel brilloso llamó mi atención, aunque no podía leer las letras con facilidad, pues aún estábamos a algunas calles de distancia. El auto se fue acercando y pude distinguir el cartel rojo con las grandes letras blancas y un sombrero de chef por encima de éstas. Este decía: «Hechos. No palabras» y ello me llevó automáticamente a mis compañeras de vuelo.

—¿Has ido allí?

Jacob desvió un poco la vista para volver a posarla en el camino.

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Curvó una gran sonrisa—. Es el mejor restaurante que haya existido jamás. Amigo, cuando pruebas esa comida, automáticamente quieres casarte con ella. No hay nada más que se parezca; absolutamente todo lo que hayas probado antes, te parecerá horrendo e incomible. No hay palabras para describir tanta perfección.

—¿Quizás algún día podamos ir? —No sé por qué motivo fue más una pregunta que afirmación.

Jacob me miró con diversión.

—Salvo que seas alguien tan importante como para conseguir alguna reserva… sí, claro que iremos.

Soltó una fuerte carcajada y el cartel quedó atrás.

Resultó ser que el bar de mi nuevo vecino no estaba tan lejos del edificio, sólo a unas diez calles. Jacob tuvo que dar varias vueltas antes de dar con un sitio para estacionar el auto. Una vez que lo hizo, me subí la capucha de mi campera, pues otra vez volvía a caer una lluvia tenue e incesante.

—¿Así que Emmett es tu vecino?

Esa fue la pregunta de Jacob mientras íbamos entrando al bar. El lugar era muy agradable, había música baja —de los ochenta, como me gustaba— y las personas estaban distribuidas por todo el local. Me hizo recordar al bar de Seattle, donde nos juntábamos con mis amigos de muchos años. Miré con gracia un cuadro pintado al óleo, era una especie de maceta con tréboles de cuatro hojas sujetadas por un atrapa sueños. Era simpático.

—¿Conoces a Emmett? —Sin darse cuenta, Jake me estaba ayudando a familiarizarme con el nombre del propietario del bar.

—Técnicamente —respondió, elevé una ceja—. Digamos que soy muy partidario de los bares, casi he ido a todos los del alrededor y siempre he vuelto a este. Es uno de los mejores de la zona. Aunque ese vecino tuyo es un poco raro, sabe cómo llevar adelante un bar.

No quise preguntar qué era lo «raro» puesto que no me dio tiempo, ya que había desaparecido hacia la barra. Cuando me senté junto a mi amigo, fue el mismo Emmett quién nos atendió. Me reconoció al instante.

—Has venido mucho más rápido de lo que imaginaba —sonrió abiertamente. Creo que era una cosa de San Francisco, las personas eran mucho más risueñas que en Seattle—. Hoy invita la casa, Edward.

—Yo vengo con él —añadió Jacob, haciéndonos reír.

La llamativa decoración en la barra llamó mi atención; había algunas velas prendidas, una cadena de ajos y más tréboles de cuatro hojas esparcidos por las paredes, también había aroma a sahumerios e incienso. Miré a Jacob y creo que empezaba a comprender a qué era que se refería cuando hablaba de cosas… uh, raras.

Emmett observó el rumbo de mi mirada y sonrió.

—Mi mejor amigo los puso allí —señaló esa especie de altar—. Dice que es de la buena suerte y hasta ahora no ha fallado.

Jacob elevó sus cejas, haciéndome reír.

Pasar tiempo con mis nuevos amigos —porque ya los consideraba como tal— había sido una medida de escape muy efectivo. En todo este tiempo que estuvimos en el bar, no había recordado nada de la noche anterior. Mi cabeza estaba completamente despejada, dispuesto a pasar una noche de sueño tranquilo en la comodidad de mi hermosa y gigantesca cama de mi nuevo apartamento.

—Nos vemos mañana, Masen —fue el saludo de Jacob, dejándome en la puerta de mi edificio.

Miré hacia arriba, mojándome con la intensa lluvia que no daba tregua y quité las llaves de mi bolsillo. El conserje no estaba y de alguna manera eso me agradó. No estaba de ánimos para recibir otra vez esa miradita extraña con la que más de una vez me había mirado.

Mientras el ascensor subía hasta mi piso fui tarareando alguna canción, sintiéndome patético de, al menos, tener en mi subconsciente miedo de ingresar a mi propio departamento. Era absurdo. Totalmente estúpido pensar de esa forma. Cuando las puertas se abrieron tomé una larga bocanada de aire y salí del elevador cerciorándome que el primer pie que pisara el suelo del pasillo, fuera el derecho. Soy idiota, lo sé.

Cuando llegué a la puerta del apartamento no lo pensé dos veces y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Esta vez, no me dio la bienvenida el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo ni tampoco sentí ese frío envolverme, como lo había hecho más de una vez. Eso me hizo suspirar de alivio.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme mi campera mojada y fui derecho al baño a tomarme una ducha caliente. Me moría de sueño y sólo pensaba en dormir y dormir, ni siquiera me molestaría en cenar o en devolver los mensajes de ayer. Lo haría mañana, cuando estuviese más lúcido. Al terminar de afeitarme, me coloqué una remera vieja y me calcé mis bóxers, y fui derecho a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua. Me tropecé una vez con mis viejas _Converse_ y una segunda vez con la caja de pizza vacía tirada en el suelo. No me importó, sólo la pateé fuera del camino.

Al servirme el vaso con agua y beber el segundo trago, un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Cerré mis ojos y suspiré profundamente, sintiendo estremecimientos y otra vez ese frío inexplicable envolverme. Tiré el agua en el fregadero y abrí grandemente mis ojos, observando por segunda vez aquella _sombra_ reflejada en el vidrio abierto de la cocina. Casi podía oír el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos.

Me quedé petrificado.

Allí estaba otra vez.

La sombra.

Los ojos marrones.

Mirándome.

No podía mover ningún músculo, era como si estuviera abarrotado y no pudiera enviar ninguna señal de movimiento a mi cuerpo. Sólo podía sentir el latido rápido de mi corazón y el temblor en mis manos. Nunca había sido una persona que se conociera como miedosa, pero ser interceptado por alguien a media noche en tu departamento supongo que sobresaltaba a cualquiera. Conté hasta diez, apretando mis ojos fuertemente y, luego, los fui abriendo despacio.

Como si fuese en cámara lenta, comencé a girarme, sosteniendo mi vista en el reflejo del vidrio. Quería cerciorarme con mis propios ojos que no era una alucinación y que de verdad alguien estaba aquí. Una vez que estuve de frente, creo que toda la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo, pero cuando me percaté que era una figura humana, creo que me relajé un poco.

O tal vez no tanto.

Sus ojos se veían oscuros en la sala poco iluminada del departamento. Jamás abandonaron mi rostro. Sentía su mirada escrutadora puesta en mí, observándome, estudiándome. Como si pensara hacer… alguna cosa como para asustarme. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia un lado, buscando la manera de estudiarla a metros de distancia.

Su piel era casi transparente, no tenía ni ápice de color en las mejillas, ni en su pequeña nariz respingona, ni hablar de sus labios rellenos que apenas estaban coloreados de un débil tono rosado. Su pecho no subía ni bajaba, era como si no estuviese respirando. Estaba completamente inmóvil, sin mover un solo músculo o pestañando. Su largo cabello oscuro caía parte en sus hombros y parte a lo largo de su espalda, no había brillo; ni en su melena ni en sus hipnóticos ojos marrones.

Este encuentro estaba resultando muy extraño. Demasiado para mi salud mental.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Logré decir, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Su respuesta no fue ni por asomo la que esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes que su rostro me dio un poco de miedo; casi estaba como ¿sorprendida? Por verme hablarle. Mi garganta se secó y tuve que aclararla un par de veces, haciendo que el nudo que tenía en medio de ella bajara. Era difícil saber quién de los dos estaba más sorprendido. Y eso era extraño.

Di un paso hacia adelante; luego retrocedí dos.

Esos ojos seguían mirándome fijamente y comenzaba a ponerme un poco nervioso. Esperé a que me dijera algo y seguí esperando, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevábamos sólo… mirándonos el uno con el otro.

No obtuve ninguna respuesta. Ningún movimiento. Nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarme como si estuviese frente a un monstruo. Por mi parte, intenté esperar su próximo paso. No sabía nada de esta situación. No entendía nada. Jamás, jamás pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que una muchacha invadiera mi departamento a las diez de la noche. Y su presencia fuera tan… misteriosa. Estreché mis ojos en su dirección, había algo extraño en esta chica, pero… ¿qué era?

Sintiéndome un poco más calmado, volví a preguntar:

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Tampoco hubo respuesta, aunque me pareció extraño verla tan tranquila. Es decir, se notaba sorprendida por sus ojos bien abiertos; pero a diferencia de mí, su respiración se mantenía intacta, imperturbable—. ¿Cómo entraste?

La chica abrió y cerró su boca, pero no habló. Rasqué mis sienes. Bien, esto era extraño. Di un nuevo paso hacia adelante, pero me detuve en seco cuando la chica levantó una de sus manos y la subió hacia su cabello. Sus ojos en ningún momento abandonaron los míos; esta vez su mirada era cautelosa, y casi podía asegurar que estaba aún más desconcertada que yo. Su boca se movió como si estuviese buscando palabras sin encontrarlas. Al cabo de unos instantes, por fin pude escuchar su voz.

—¿Puedes…? —Su tono de voz fue débil, pero pude escucharla sin problema alguno—. ¿Puedes verme?

Supongo que esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando, sin embargo sirvió para relajar mis tensionados músculos. Ahora que sabía que hablaba podía quedarme tranquilo que ella verdaderamente estaba aquí y no estaba imaginándome todo esto. ¿O quizás sí? _No, Edward, la chica está aquí… es de verdad, un poco extraña, pero es real._

—Aclaremos un par de puntos. —Mi tono de voz fue un poco brusco, pero no pude evitarlo—. Punto uno, no tengo ni puta idea de quién eres, ni cómo entraste, ni qué es lo que quieres. Punto dos, es claro que puedo verte, que tú puedes verme y ambos tenemos la suerte de contar con el sentido de la vista. Y, punto tres, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

La chica, obviamente, no me escuchó, sino que seguía mostrándose muy sorprendida y ajena a mi verborrea.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible?

Definitivamente no la estaba siguiendo.

—Cómo es posible, ¿qué?

Apretó su boca y me miró con el ceño fruncido, aún sin moverse ni un poco de su posición. Nos separaban unos cuantos metros y un sofá, pues me di cuenta que me había acercado bastante a la sala, aunque sin aproximarme demasiado a la chica. Debía mantener las distancias; por las dudas, claro.

—Que puedas verme.

Respiré hondo.

—¿Y por qué no habría de verte? —Parpadeó varias veces seguidas—. Vuelvo a repetir, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿De dónde has salido?

No me hizo caso, en cambio, desvió su vista un momento mirando hacia algún punto del departamento. En ese instante me di cuenta que nunca me escuchó, ni siquiera se mostraba con ánimos de querer prestarme atención o hacer de cuenta que, al menos, estaba aquí, junto a ella.

—¿Cómo, cómo puedes hacerlo?

Casi era como si estuviese hablando sola.

Solté un suspiro pesado y creo que eso causó que se percatara de mi presencia por primera vez desde que la había visto. Su mirada se oscureció aún más y estrechó sus ojos en mí. Algo en mi interior se removió. Esto estaba siendo escalofriante.

—¿En serio debo explicarte el fenómeno de la visión? —murmuré con claro tono sarcástico—. Te veo, me ves, ya te lo dije. Ahora bien, ¿me dirás de una maldita vez qué haces en mi departamento?

Elevó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Ah?

Su boca se tensó en una línea firme.

—¿Has dicho _tu_ departamento?

¿Huh? No la estaba siguiendo. Como si tratara con un niño, dije:

—Este es _mi_ departamento.

Me miró furiosa.

—¿Y encima tienes el descaro de discutirme eso? —Su voz me causó escalofríos, era incluso más frío que el departamento en estos momentos—. Los dos sabemos que sólo eres un inquilino más.

¿Qué carajos?

—¡Un momento! —elevé mi palma. Estaba muy perdido y no tenía idea de qué es lo que quería decir—. ¿Me estás tratando de una especie de usurpador de departamento? No me hagas reír —añadí, soltando una risa sin humor—. Ambos sabemos que fuiste tú quien entró aquí en plena noche, eres tú quién ha venido sin que nadie te invitara y eres tú quién saldrás por esa puerta por las buenas si no es que quieres que llame a la policía.

Estaba muy decidido a hacerlo si ella me obligaba. Ya estaba cansado de este jueguito misterioso. Quería que se fuera de una vez.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada irónica y dio un paso adelante, desestabilizándome. Intenté enfocar mi vista en ella, todo parecía normal, su apariencia era normal, salvo por su extrema palidez… ¿pero por qué me parecía tan sombría? Su aspecto era… ni siquiera sabía cómo describirla.

—Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Sólo perderías tu tiempo —me retó. Se notaba muy segura de ella misma.

Me quedé mirándola con atención, nada de esto tenía sentido.

—¿Quién eres? —Volví a preguntar—. ¿De dónde saliste?

Sonrió de manera perversa y, luego, comenzó a acercarse a mí con pasos lentos, siguiendo una línea recta imaginaria. Yo me detuve en mi lugar, observándola caminar. ¿Qué era lo que tenía esta chica? Abrí mi boca para evitar que se tropezara con el sofá pero algo increíble ocurrió. ¡La chica traspasó el maldito sofá! ¡Lo traspasó! ¡Lo traspasó con una jodida normalidad que me hizo temblar!

—Tú, tú… ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso?

Esa sonrisa perversa volvió a adornar su rostro y, a propósito, dio nuevamente un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo quedó en el sofá, pero no como cuando alguien se sienta o se recuesta en él, sino que, literalmente, su cuerpo quedó metido en el sofá. Creo que se me bajó la presión y estuve sólo a un poco de caer despatarrado en el suelo. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué la chica se interponía en el sofá como si en realidad fuese alguna especie de holograma? ¡Y con una puta naturalidad que asustaba!

—¿Hacer esto? —Se mofó y cuando quiso tocar el maldito sofá, su siniestra mano, lo traspasó, ¡otra vez!

Qué. Rayos. Era. Todo. Esto.

Me volvió a mirar con diversión y musitó:

—Si te dijera que estoy muerta, ¿qué harías?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*Saca la cabeza de sus libros y vuelve a esconderse*

**¡Hola a todos!** Lamento muchísimo mi larga ausencia, pero la Universidad me está matando y hasta hoy conseguí un poco de respiro. Ahora bien, seguramente me quieran matar por dejar allí el capítulo, pero la intriga es necesaria de vez en cuando (?) hahahaha. Ahora sí vamos a meternos de lleno en la historia del Fantasmita y el pobre Edward xDDD

Gracias, gracias y gracias por seguir del otro lado y por todo el apoyo. Me gustaría poder actualizar más seguido pero hay cosas que me superan u.u. Isa, mil gracias por estar allí siempre y sobre todo por la paciencia.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo IV**

Hay dos tipos de personas en el mundo. 1) La gente normal y 2), bueno… yo. Definitivamente las que entraban en el punto uno, hubiesen tenido una respuesta normal a esta situación. Y los del segundo grupo, o sea yo, éramos todo lo contrario.

La escena que se desarrollaba delante de mis ojos era increíble. Y no lo digo porque era algo espectacular, sino porque era imposible de creer al menos que lo estuvieses viendo. Como era mi caso. La chica seguía incrustada en el sofá… pero incrustada, _incrustada_ y parecía no dolerle. Por mi parte, bueno… estaba completamente sin reacción. Supongo que me gustaría salir huyendo como alma que lleva el Diablo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Estaba allí, con los pies clavados en el suelo y mi vista fija en la extraña chica que podía atravesar objetos, sin ser capaz de hacer nada más.

Al mirar los ojos de la muchacha, quise salir corriendo, gritar, patalear, llorar, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin responder a mis deseos. La mirada de la chica era atemorizante, ¿si por qué mentir? Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en los míos y había algo que no le gustaba en absoluto. Ya sabía cuál era la respuesta a su disgusto: _yo_.

—¿Y bien?

Sí, y también era aterrador que pudiese hablar.

—¿Y bien, qué? —pregunté tragando el nudo que se formó en mi garganta.

La chica comenzó a mirarme curiosidad y podría asegurar que mi reacción, o mejor dicho ausencia de ella, comenzaba a desestabilizarla. Obviamente que el terror me envolvía con mucha fuerza, pero no podía hacer nada para huir, y trátenme de loco, pero cada minuto que pasaba comenzaba a tener la loca idea de quedarme aquí y averiguar qué mierda estaba pasando con esta muchacha. Porque la muchacha era real, de eso estaba seguro. Es decir, podía verla. Estaba aquí. No estaba loco. ¿O quizás sí?

No.

Esto estaba sucediendo.

De una manera completamente retorcida, ella estaba _aquí_.

Mi nuca se erizó.

—¿No huirás? —inquirió casi con desconcierto.

Tragué pesado, _otra_ _vez_.

—Sí, bueno… _quiero_ hacerlo.

Enarcó una ceja. Su rostro pálido me asustaba… y mucho.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Suspiré, sintiendo un ligero temblor en mis manos.

—Porque no _puedo_ hacerlo, el cuerpo no me responde. —Mi respuesta era patética, pero mi cuerpo en ningún momento dejó de tensionarse por el miedo.

La muchacha siguió mirándome con curiosidad y dio dos pasos hacia el frente. Una parte de mi cabeza suspiró de alivio, puesto que ver su cuerpo atravesar el sofá me daba cierto pavor. Era mejor poder verla completa, no impresionaba tanto. O bueno, impresionaba un poco menos. Seguimos mirándonos lo que pareció para siempre. La verdad, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando, ni qué mierda era todo esto. Era obvio que esta situación era una completa locura, pero era una locura real.

De pronto, mi cabeza comenzó a atar cabos.

—¿Tú…? —Tragué saliva al encontrarme nuevamente con su mirada fija en mí. Era una locura estar hablando con ella. Me aclaré la garganta dos veces e intenté formar una oración coherente—: ¿Tú echaste a los demás?

¿Cuántas posibilidades existían de que una… —¿qué mierda se supone que era ella?— hubiese mantenido el departamento deshabitado por vaya uno a saber cuánto tiempo asustando a las personas? Realmente todo esto parecía sacado de alguna película. Estas cosas no sucedían en la vida real. _Claro que no._ Sin embargo, estaba sucediendo. O era un sueño bastante realista. Era difícil estar seguro de algo en este preciso momento.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió de manera burlona.

Entonces este era el _quid_ de la cuestión.

Ella era el misterio del departamento. Ella era la responsable de haber mantenido el piso deshabitado por tanto tiempo. Y claro, también era la responsable de la huida de los anteriores inquilinos. Yo ahora los entendía perfectamente. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aguantaría vivir bajo el mismo techo que… _ella_? Aquella pregunta hizo prender una lámpara en mi cabeza. Alejando un poco el terror que persistía en cada parte de mi cuerpo, esbocé una pequeña, pequeñísima sonrisa. Quizás si…

—¿Qué es lo gracioso? —inquirió de mala manera.

Solté un sonoro suspiro e intenté hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba y que la chica era alguien normal y no algún ser extraño traspasa-objetos.

—Esta situación es un poco extraña, ¿te ha pasado antes?

Creo que la falta de sueño me volvía alguien valiente. Cada vez era un poco más fácil encontrar algo de calma. Aunque eso no significaba que estaba completamente tranquilo. No. Todavía podía sentir el temblor en mis manos, la piel de gallina y una idea bastante tentadora de salir de aquí corriendo si era necesario.

Sus ojos llamearon furia. Me sentí muy, muy pequeño.

—¿Ves algo en mí que te diga que es algo que sucedió antes? —Casi podía sentir el ácido salpicar de cada una de sus palabras—. Siquiera entiendo cómo es posible que puedas verme y esté hablando contigo. ¡Demonios!

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? ¿Qué era una especie de _elegido_? Ya, ya, ya… definitivamente el cansancio me estaba haciendo mal, muy mal. Nuevamente nos envolvió un silencio sepulcral. Yo intentaba entender alguna cosa que estaba seguro que era inentendible. Y ella… bueno, casi podría apostar mi hígado que estaría pensando algún plan siniestro para deshacerse de mí. Esa idea me causó escalofríos. ¿O era producto del intenso frío que hacía en el departamento aún con la estufa prendida?

Mis ojos cada vez pesaban más y más, pero había algo en ella que me obligaba a mantenerme bien despierto. Supongo que era como una reacción de supervivencia o algo así.

—¿Qué eres? —La pregunta simplemente salió de mis labios, sin haber sido procesada antes. Me amonesté por ello.

Su respuesta fue fulminarme —aún más— con su mirada. Fue tan intensa que pude sentir el cuerpo completamente estremecido.

—Si crees que hablaré contigo sólo por el hecho que puedas verme, estás muy equivocado. —Respondió sin un ápice de paciencia—. Además, tampoco es que estarás aquí mucho tiempo.

Fruncí el ceño. Podía sentir como, de a poco, mi cuerpo se iba relajando muy lentamente.

—¿Por qué dices que me iré pronto?

Volvió a lanzarme una mirada siniestra, pero esta vez ya no hizo tanto efecto como las anteriores.

—Porque todos se van —contestó simplemente y hasta creo que percibí un poco de orgullo en su voz—. Algunos tarde, otros temprano; pero todos terminan haciendo lo mismo.

Y allí iba otra vez esa amenaza tácita de echarme de aquí. ¿Por qué no quería a nadie viviendo aquí? Es decir, ¿qué rayos se supone que era ella para tener el poder de correr a los inquilinos sin más? Volví a posar mi vista en ella. A simple vista parecía una chica normal, muy pálida hay que aclarar, pero estaba entera. Había una pregunta que me inquietaba en la punta de mi lengua y como siempre fui una persona curiosa, era imposible que aguantara las ganas de saber más y más.

—Sé que quieres aplicar la ley del hielo conmigo pero… —carraspeé al ver su cara de aburrimiento—. Cuando dijiste que… que… estabas, uh, muerta. ¿Iba en serio?

Casi, casi podía asegurar que vi un fugaz destello de sonrisa en sus labios, pero el momento fue tan ínfimo que sería difícil asegurarlo.

—¿Podría una persona viva hacer esto?

Y nuevamente su siniestra mano —y brazo— traspasó el sofá. Jadeé de la impresión. No era nada divertido que estuviese haciendo aquello. Siquiera tenía la puta idea de cómo podía hacerlo.

—¿Te da miedo? —se mofó.

Esta vez —y muy valientemente hay que destacar— fui yo el que la fulminó con la mirada. Si bien el miedo y terror había quedado un poco —poquitísimo— de lado, aún estaba presente, pero me sentía un poco más relajado. O quizás la falta de sueño me había sacado hasta mis instintos de huida.

—Impresión, de hecho —respondí haciéndome el valiente.

La muchacha traslúcida —porque no tenía nada de color en su piel— volvió a mirarme con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos. Por mi parte, volví a observarla con más atención. Bien, si estaba muerta como ella aseguraba, ¿cómo es posible que estuviese hablando conmigo? Además, con mi experiencia en la universidad de medicina casi puedo asegurar que los muertos, _muertos_ se ven más bien como… zombis. Pero parece que no. O, al menos, ella era una muerta que se cuidaba mucho. Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿qué estoy diciendo?

—¿Es verdad que sólo yo puedo verte? —Me sentía curioso, lleno de dudas.

Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No escuchaste cuando te dije que no hablaría contigo? —Rodó los ojos, sintiéndose irritada por vaya uno a saber qué.

A pesar del terror por todo esto que estaba pasando, no podía dejar de sentirme muy, muy intrigado por toda esta situación. Y eso me hacía dividirme en dos: una parte realmente quería huir, huir lejos de aquí y volver a mi tranquila y monótona vida. Pero otra —y cada vez iba creciendo más—, quería saber más de ella, de esta situación y por qué yo era capaz de hablar con ella y verla. ¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí? ¿De verdad estaba muerta o mi amigo imaginario de la infancia volvió? Eran muchas preguntas que no podía responder en poco tiempo, pero tampoco estaba seguro si me sentía dispuesto a entender _todo_.

—¿Cómo se supone que moriste?

Podía imaginar ciertos escenarios, pero no estaba seguro de cuál sería el correspondiente. ¿Accidente doméstico? ¿Asesinato? ¿Suicidio? ¿Enfermedad? ¿Accidente automovilístico? Mi ojo crítico era bueno, la medicina me había ayudado en ello, pero no parecía haber ninguna secuela en su cuerpo. Al menos, visible. Y tampoco era tan valiente como para acercarme más. Necesitaba mantener metros de distancia; y cuántos más, mejor.

—No. Hablaré. Contigo —remarcó las palabras.

Rodé los ojos, cada vez sintiéndome un poco menos asustado.

—Oh, vamos. —Elevé mis manos—. ¿Qué problema tienes con ello? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Has visto «sexto sentido»? Porque déjame decirte que me siento como el chiquillo y tú serías una especie de _Bruce_ _Willis,_ pero mujer. Realmente esto es completamente loco.

Algo en su rostro ensombreció.

—¿No has visto esa película? ¡Es un clásico!

¿Quién diría que estaría hablando con una persona supuestamente muerta casi entrando en la madrugada? ¡Era algo completamente loco e inimaginable!

—No sé de qué hablas. —Su tono cortante hacía sospechar que había algo escondido allí, ¿pero qué sería?

Nos quedamos en silencio una vez más. No se escuchaba nada más que el aleteo acelerado de mi corazón. Si bien la impresión del primer momento había pasado sólo un poco, no estaba del todo recuperado. Y tampoco sabía si en algún momento podría estar recuperado; pero me sentía un poco mejor que antes. Con ganas de correr lejos, sí… pero la curiosidad comenzaba a ganar una buena parte.

—¿No estás asustado?

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que ahora sí quieres hablarme?

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Responde.

Para estar muerta tenía muy poca paciencia.

—No tanto como antes. —Fue mi respuesta. No diría que por dentro me sentía un manojo de nervios. Necesitaba que creyera que estaba a cargo de la situación.

Hizo como si soltara un suspiro, pero fue más bien como mover automáticamente el pecho. Luego entendí que no respiraba. O bueno, se supone que los muertos no respiran. Mi cuerpo volvió a estremecerse completamente. Creo que había olvidado por un momento las cualidades de las personas… bueno, que ya no… lo que sea.

—¿Te pasó algo así antes?

La miré con una ceja alzada. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Oh, claro… todo el tiempo —hablé con sarcasmo—. De hecho, así pude conocer a mis bisabuelos. Es un don que tengo.

Creo que con ese comentario tuve toda su atención puesta en mí. Ya no sólo me miraba con curiosidad sino también que comenzaba a divertirse con nuestra charla. Obviamente, que jamás lo admitiría así como yo no le admitiría a ella que me daba miedo. Creo que encontré un punto en común entre los dos.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—No es trabajo difícil con las preguntas que me estás haciendo —curvé una pequeña sonrisa—. Es obvio que jamás me pasó antes. ¿Tampoco a ti?

Formó una línea tensa en sus labios.

—Ya te dije que eres el único que puede verme y escucharme —volvió a hacer ese extraño movimiento con el pecho. Y volví a estremecerme—. Y con el que puedo hablar.

Esto era extraño; completamente extraño.

—¿Y tienes idea de…? —Algo en su mirada me hizo callarme inmediatamente.

—Escucha —su tono de voz fue firme y en su rostro apareció una expresión que le quitaría el hipo a cualquiera—. No entiendo qué pasa. No sé por qué podemos hablar. Y mucho menos cómo es posible que te muestres tan tranquilo. Estoy muerta, ¿de acuerdo? Muerta de verdad. No es _Halloween_, no estás soñando. Estoy muerta. No pienso ser sociable contigo y mucho menos dejar que vivas en mi departamento. Quiero mi lugar. Sin ti. Así que… o te vas por las buenas, o me obligarás a utilizar mis métodos.

Intenté hacerme el valiente, juro que lo intenté. Pero cuando quería ser siniestra, hacía un gran trabajo. Me quedé momentáneamente sin palabras. Anclado en mi lugar. Y mi cuerpo una vez más no respondía a mis deseos. Cerré mis ojos e intenté calmarme. Ya sabía que no era persona grata en el lugar, pero esperaba un poco más de cordialidad. Es decir, ¿no era con el primero que podía hablar?

Abrí y cerré mi boca varias veces, sin saber qué responder o si debería responder algo. Por un momento —sólo fue un segundo, de todos modos—, creí que comenzábamos a entablar alguna empatía. Ahora me daba cuenta que no. ¿Por qué sería diferente conmigo? Era obvio que yo le molestaba aquí y no me quería bajo el mismo techo. El hecho de poder hablar conmigo y que no sea invisible para mí, aún hacía desear con más fuerza que yo me mandara a mudar; que me fuera rápidamente de aquí.

Intenté pensar con racionalidad, pero me estaba costando mucho trabajo. El miedo seguía latente, claro que sí. Pero de alguna u otra manera, no quería moverme de aquí. No quería huir como todos los demás. Mi cabeza sólo podía pensar y pensar la posibilidad de resolver, de alguna manera, el misterio. No era bienvenido, eso estaba claro; y sería un trabajo bastante difícil el quedarme, si es que de verdad estaba preparado para vivir compartiendo el mismo espacio con lo que sea que era ella.

Todo era realmente extraño; pero yo quería saber más.

—¿Por qué no quieres a nadie aquí? —dije en un hilo de voz; sus palabras y rostro volvieron a bajarme la presión. Podía sentir una gota de sudor frío descender por mi nuca, erizando todo mi cuerpo a su paso.

Algo en mi rostro hizo que quitara esa máscara siniestra de su cara; o quizás le di un poco de lástima. Cualquiera haya sido la razón se lo agradecí, puesto que mi cuerpo se relajó sólo un poco.

—Porque el departamento es mío —respondió casi serenamente; eso me sorprendió—. No me gusta que nadie intente apropiarse de lo que es mío.

Miré el departamento, pero esta vez lo inspeccioné _de verdad_; olvidándome por un momento que tenía compañía. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Todo el piso destilaba femineidad, pero de esa femineidad delicada, cuidada y pulcra. Debajo de los paquetes sucios y vacíos de patatas, de las cajas de pizza y trozos de masa que comenzaban a ponerse verde, había un hermoso y cuidado departamento; con las mismas características limpias y ordenadas del primer día que llegué aquí. Las paredes bien pintadas, los muebles pensados para darle elegancia y los colores bien seleccionados para hacer del piso algo iluminado y refinado.

Mi vista viajó a la _muchacha_; de alguna manera u otra, creo que el departamento le pegaba a las mil maravillas. Se veía como una persona —porque eso era, ¿verdad?— bastante prolija. O, al menos, eso parecía. Vi que su vista viajaba por todo el piso y cómo en su rostro se posaba una mueca de asco. Seguí la dirección de su mirada y me encontré con el pedazo rancio de pizza de mi primer día aquí tirado en medio de la sala; justo al lado de mis viejas _converse_ negras, mojadas y con olor a lluvia.

Esa siempre había sido la pelea con mi madre. Digamos que no era una persona ordenada y muchas veces me olvidaba de mantener limpio mi ambiente. Eso no significa que sea una persona sucia, claro que no. Mi limpieza e higiene me preocupaba mucho, pero mi profesión no me ayudaba a ser la persona más limpia del mundo. Al principio, la primera vez que me mudé solo, intentaba mantener mi departamento de ese entonces en perfectas condiciones pero… luego, la limpieza y el orden pasó a un segundo plano. La razón no era otra que mis atareados días. No estaba mucho tiempo en casa y cuando lo hacía, sólo podía pensar en dormir. No iba a desperdiciar tiempo en ordenar algo que luego volvería a desordenarse. Mi madre se había encargado de ayudarme —mucho— con mantener mi piso aireado y limpio. Pero claro, ahora ella no estaba para ayudarme y eso saltaba a simple vista.

Mis ojos se posaron en ella una vez más y casi podía escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente. Quizás, había estado tan preocupada en echarme a patadas —o sustos, es lo mismo— que no había observado _detalladamente_ en las condiciones que estaba el departamento. Casi podía escuchar el zumbido de una mosca a nuestro alrededor. ¡Vamos! Tampoco era para tanto, no estaba tan… mal. Sólo un poco de restos de comida en estado de putrefacción, latas de cervezas vacías esparcidas por la mesa de la sala y paquetes de patatas fritas a medio comer sobre la encimera de la cocina y… bueno, mis zapatillas y algunas prendas tiradas por el suelo, pero nada más.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi casa? —escupió mirando sin poder creer a su alrededor.

Ahogué un gritito bastante femenino en mi garganta, pues había dado dos pasos hacia adelante haciendo que nuestros metros de distancia se redujeran y estuviésemos lo más cerca desde que apareció por primera vez. Por instinto, retrocedí tres pasos más hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la encimera de la cocina.

Esta vez sentí miedo _de verdad_.

No lo vi venir. Juro que no lo hice. Estuvo frente a mí en milésimas de segundos. Asustándome a más no poder, dejándome de una sola pieza. Si bien su piel era muy traslúcida, no se podía ver a través de ella. Era algo difícil de explicar, pero de cerca seguía viéndose como una persona normal. Sus grandes ojos llamaban mucho la atención, de un profundo color marrón ausente de cualquier tipo de brillo. Su cabello era largo, cayendo a cada lado de su rostro ovalado. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo mi corazón y pulso dispararse alocadamente. Al volver a abrirlos, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho. Sus ojos destilaban rabia pura. Oh, Dios, no quieres verla enojada.

Aún estando a escasos centímetros de mí, sus labios rellenos y rosas pálidos se abrieron y se cerraron rápidamente. Me sentí desfallecer, pero me sostuve con mis temblorosas manos de la encimera para evitar caer al suelo. Otra vez hizo ese extraño movimiento con su pecho, que me dejó temblando una vez más.

Maldita sea, quería irme de aquí.

—¡Eres un cerdo! —exclamó en voz alta, haciendo que me encogiera en mi lugar. Esta vez sí me había afectado mucho. Carajo, de verdad que quería irme en este preciso momento—. ¡Un maldito cerdo! ¡Vete de aquí, fuera, largo!

Y lo hubiese hecho, claro que sí. Pero otra vez no era capaz de mover un mísero músculo. ¡Y ella tenía la culpa! Joder, ¡no la quería cerca!

Entonces… en ese momento lo entendí.

Cuando se lo proponía era capaz de asustar hasta al más pequeño insecto. Su rostro se transformaba; transformaba absolutamente todo a su alrededor. El frío, la tensión, la vulnerabilidad, todo en un segundo. Hasta en mis oídos se podía escuchar esa siniestra musiquita de película de terror. Casi podía recrear en mi mente la huida de todos los inquilinos anteriores: algunos corriendo por la sala, cayéndose justo en la entrada. Otros forcejeando con el picaporte con la desesperación de salir de aquí. Y otros, en situaciones más extremas, tirándose por la ventana —aunque confiaba en que nadie hubiese llegado a ese extremo—.

—¿No me has escuchado? —preguntó aún muy cerca de mí.

No era posible disimular tranquilidad y ella lo sabía bien. Su sonrisa macabra lo dejaba muy en claro. Este era el mayor susto que me había llevado en toda mi vida. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada para pretender que estaba tranquilo. Ella sonrió aún más, casi podía sentir como se sentía triunfadora y me abría la puerta para que saliera de aquí.

Una huida que no pensaba realizar. Carajo, ¡estoy completamente loco! Pero no me iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. ¿Ella odiaba a toda persona, objeto u animal que pisara su departamento? ¡Muy bien! Yo también la odiaba por querer echar a toda persona, objeto u animal de su departamento. ¿Qué se creía? Estaba muerta, ¡muerta! No tenía derecho a nada.

—Te he escuchado perfectamente —dije en un hilo de voz, sintiendo el terror envolverme con fuerza.

_Vamos, Edward, puedes hacerlo._ Cerré mis ojos y conté mentalmente hasta diez. Luego —aún con los ojos cerrados—, me moví hacia mi derecha y huí de ella lo más lejos posible. Esta vez ocultando medio cuerpo detrás de la encimera de la cocina, queriendo utilizarla de escudo entre los dos. Me concentré en regular mi respiración, pero era una tarea bastante difícil. Cuando fui capaz de abrir mis ojos nuevamente, una parte de mí se tranquilizó al ver nuestros metros de distancia otra vez recuperados.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —dijo otra vez, desde el medio de la sala.

¿En serio estaba considerando la posibilidad de quedarme? Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. ¡Estoy completamente desquiciado!

Tomé un profundo suspiro. No puedo creer que estuviera pensando en quedarme aquí con esa… loca. Pero nuevamente la curiosidad se estaba imponiendo fuertemente. Quería comprender por qué estaba sucediendo todo esto. Por qué yo podía verla, por qué ella podía verme, y por qué podíamos hablar. Dios, Dios, ¿qué se supone que se hace en una situación así?

Estaba completamente seguro que sufriría mucho y que, seguramente, luego me arrepentiría de hacer esto. Pero ahora, en este momento, sentía que eso debía hacer. Así me muriera de un ataque al corazón, susto o lo que fuera. Mostrando toda la serenidad del mundo que no sentía, me las arreglé para no parecer asustado, pese a que cada célula de mi cuerpo temblaba de miedo.

Mi vista se concentró en ella, quién esperaba expectante por mi reacción. ¿Quieres verme llorar del susto, _muchacha_? Oh, no, hoy no lo conseguirás.

—¿Podemos dejar esta discusión para mañana? —pregunté ahogando un bostezo y rogándole a Dios que no se notara el miedo y la tensión en mi voz.

Su rostro era un poema, digno de una fotografía. Aunque estaba casi seguro que no sería capaz de salir en ella. Tampoco era como si quisiera intentarlo, claro. Esperé y esperé alguna reacción de su parte. Al parecer, yo también era capaz de dejarla sin palabras. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor.

—¿Qué? —respondió con otra pregunta, sin disimular su sorpresa.

Reí para mis adentros; se sentía bien esta especie de venganza por todo el susto que me causó y me seguía causando. Susto que no dejaría que se notara, por supuesto. Ya había demostrado un poco de debilidad; no volvería a ocurrir, claro que no.

—Mira, hoy tuve un día interminable en el hospital y sinceramente estoy muerto. —No quise detenerme tanto en esa última palabra o me vería obligado a salir corriendo y no era algo que quisiera hacer por el momento—. Si me esperas a mañana, cuando mis cinco sentidos estén completamente despiertos, quizás podamos entablar alguna conversación amena. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica seguía sin moverse, pero su rostro seguía teniendo esa mueca de extrañeza y creo que también había un poco de curiosidad allí. Bien, eso era algo que quería conseguir. Yo no sería como los anteriores. Oh, claro que no. Porque me propuse ser fuerte, aun cuando podía sentir el terror latente en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Obviamente, las personas que huyeron de aquí, habían reaccionado con completa normalidad. Y, Dios créeme que yo también quiero hacerlo, pero estoy completamente chiflado y la curiosidad puede más conmigo. La curiosidad y también hay algo de venganza, claro que sí. ¿Ella se divertía asustando a los pobres mortales? Muy bien, yo me divertiría haciéndole la vida, o lo que sea, imposible. Supongo que a ese juego podíamos jugar los dos.

Estoy loco. Mierda, estoy completamente loco.

—¿No piensas irte? —volvió a decir una vez más y claramente leí en su tono el asombro de, en primer lugar, seguir hablando conmigo; y, en segundo, que no quiera huir de aquí, sino todo lo contrario.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se asomó en mi rostro.

—No, lo siento —dije sintiéndome orgulloso de la convicción en mi voz—. Pero tendrás un inquilino para rato.

Silencio.

Por unos minutos no dijo nada, no se movió y tampoco veía intensiones de que quisiera hacerlo. Cuando creía que por fin la dejé sin palabras, estalló.

—¡No puedes quedarte! —vociferó con fuerza. Bien, era la reacción que esperaba. Creo que ya era capaz de agregar en mi currículum «capaz de irritar a un muerto», eso era genial.

—¿No? —Por primera vez después de toda esta locura y mi encuentro con esta extraña muchacha, me sentí relajado y un poco divertido—. Impídemelo.

Una maquiavélica sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Será un _placer_ —aseguró, sonriendo de costado.

Nuevamente volví a estremecerme, arrepintiéndome por querer jugar al niño valiente. Sabía que estaba metiéndome en problemas, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? Sólo quería sobrevivir a todo esto. Y, por todos los cielos, que Dios me ayude.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Después de medio siglo, aquí estoy.

**¡Hola a todos!** Primero que nada quiero disculparme por mi larga, larga ausencia pero me fue imposible aparecerme antes por aquí, créanme que estoy teniendo días y meses de locos. No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que intento sacar tiempo libre para escribir salvo que a veces no se puede u.u

Gracias, gracias y gracias a todos los del otro lado, por apoyar la historia y, sobre todo, por la enorme paciencia. De corazón espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Isa, como siempre, miles de gracias por tu ayuda, eres hermosa (L)

Les recuerdo que tiene el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, los links están en mi perfil de FF. Y, nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo ^^

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo V**

El fuerte sonido de un trueno en el cielo lluvioso de San Francisco me hizo despertar sobresaltado. Mi vista voló hacia la ventana, suspirando al ver la intensa tormenta que se desataba afuera. El reloj marcaba las seis veintisiete de la mañana; aún me quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de tener que ir al hospital.

Refregué mis ojos y algo desorientado miré hacia mi alrededor. ¿Por qué demonios estaba en la sala? Todo parecía normal; es decir, estaba todo silencioso, sólo se escuchaba el intenso sonido de la lluvia y de los autos pasar por la avenida. Me levanté del sofá, con un fuerte dolor en la espalda, y me acerqué a la ventana.

Estuve unos cinco minutos con la vista perdida en algún punto de la ciudad que se extendía debajo de mis pies, simplemente observando a la nada, manteniendo mi cabeza en blanco. Luego, como una ráfaga de viento, recordé todo el suceso de ayer.

Un sofá siendo traspasado. Una extraña, muy extraña chica con poderes sobrenaturales para incrustarse en objetos rígidos. Y la _particularidad_ que estaba muerta; muerta de verdad. O eso había dicho. Oh, diablos, ¿en serio sucedió todo eso?

Como si mi peculiar compañera de piso hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos, simplemente apareció. Pero no lo hizo en forma solitaria, claro que no, sino que también aparecieron esas sensaciones extrañas que se originaban con su presencia. Sí, hablo del frío, de la tensión en mi cuerpo y de esa extraña carga en el ambiente.

—Supongo que sigues aquí —murmuré como quien no quiere la cosa; sintiéndome extraño por mi aparente valentía.

Sus grandes ojos marrones se fijaron en mí y su rostro demostraba esa mueca de aburrimiento haciéndome confirmar que todo lo que sucedió ayer fue real y no un sueño, como me gustaría que hubiese pasado.

—Lastimosamente _tú_ sigues aquí… —retrucó, sonriendo con maldad.

Ignoré el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna vertebral.

—Deberás acostumbrarte. —Intentaba hacerme el valiente, pero la verdad es que estaba costando bastante trabajo—. Ya te dije que no planeo irme.

Algo en su rostro cambió, volviéndose sombrío. Mierda, mierda, mierda, debía ser valiente. Yo podía con esto. ¿Por qué carajos me sucede esto a mí?

—Veremos… —respondió dando un paso hacia mí.

Por mi parte, obviamente, intenté refugiarme pegando mi cuerpo en la ventana, luego lo pensé mejor y me corrí hacia la parte de la cocina; no tentaría a que pudiera arrojarme al vacío. No sé si podía hacer esas cosas, pero era mejor no incitar a que lo hiciera. Pude ver nuevamente su sonrisa perversa, pero esta vez con un brillo de gracia cuando me vio huyendo como un niño asustadizo.

Creí que me perseguiría hasta la cocina y me sorprendí ligeramente cuando se quedó pasmada mirando hacia la ventana, sin regañarme o algo parecido cuando luché con la cafetera para prepararme mi café de todos los días. Aproveché todo ese momento que no me miró ni una sola vez para observarla. ¿Podía ser verdad que fuera una especie de fantasma, que hubiese muerto por vaya-uno-a-saber-por-qué? Pero aún la duda que me carcomía era: ¿Por qué yo? Es decir, era obvio que la podía ver pero… ¿por qué razón yo, y no otra persona?

—El café está listo —murmuró la muchacha, haciéndome sobresaltar, aunque aún mantenía suficiente espacio libre entre ambos—. La cocina no es tu fuerte, ¿huh?

Miré el café recién hecho, si bien olía como café recién hecho digamos que estaba un poco… claro. Me golpeé mentalmente, ¿ni siquiera era capaz de preparar un café con la ayuda de una maldita cafetera?

—Puede que como cocinero sea un excelente médico —sonreí un poco, sirviéndome un poco de ese líquido marrón claro. Iba a tomarlo igual, no había nada que unas cucharadas de azúcar no arreglaran.

—Lo estoy notando… —murmuró pensativa, desviando su vista hacia la lluvia una vez más.

Bueno, supongo que era el primer intercambio de palabras que teníamos sin que ella me echara y sin que yo quisiera salir corriendo hacia a algún lugar seguro. Sin embargo, sabía con exactitud que no me quería aquí, pero que también estaba pensando y pensando cómo era posible que todavía estuviese _invadiendo_ su espacio. Tomé un sorbo del pésimo café —si bien sabía mejor que su apariencia— y busqué coraje para hacer una pregunta que daba vueltas por mi cabeza.

—¿Sólo yo puedo verte?

La muchacha, con el ceño fruncido, me quedó mirando fijamente unos minutos. Luego, tras soltar un raro suspiro —aún con ese movimiento extraño en el pecho cuando intentaba respirar— abrió un par de veces la boca sin mediar palabra.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué… —Y como por arte de magia volvió a aparecer esa máscara de indiferencia—. No creas que me he olvidado que aún sigues aquí…

Creo que rodé los ojos, no estoy seguro.

—Ya te dije que aquí me voy a quedar.

Nuevamente me recorrió un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espalda, cuando clavó sus ojos marrones en mí.

—Y ya te respondí que no por mucho tiempo más…

Y sonrió de manera perversa, una vez más.

**.**

**.**

—Estás un poco raro hoy, ¿todo está bien?

Rasqué mis sienes, quitando mi vista de las historias clínicas que me era imposibles terminar de leer aunque sea el primer reglón. Odiaba sentirme así de inútil, de disperso e incapaz de leer un párrafo seguido. Por lo general era una persona bastante activa, de esas que les gusta disfrutar hasta el mínimo detalle de cada día, pero últimamente no podía sentirme yo mismo. Desde que había empezado esta nueva etapa en San Francisco, sólo había aprendido a convivir con el miedo de tener que compartir piso con una muchacha muerta. Sonaba tétrico, lo sé, pero ahora estaba siendo la realidad que me tocaba vivir.

—Podría decirse que sí… —respondí sin entrar en detalles.

Jacob me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, oh… eso no es nada bueno. —Posé nuevamente mi mirada en los papeles; sin poder sacarme esos grandes ojos marrones de mi cabeza—. ¿Quieres decirme?

Sonreí de lado.

—¿En serio quieres psicoanalizarme?

Jake suspiró pesadamente.

—Es que me preocupas, hermano. —Pude apreciar la sinceridad en sus palabras—. Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero… no sé, hay algo extraño que te está pasando y no quieres decirme. Lo respeto, en serio que lo hago… pero, estás como confundido, inquieto y miras de refilón a todo rato, como si estuvieses esperando que aparezca alguien o como si alguien te persiguiera.

Posé mi mirada en mi nuevo amigo. Sin saberlo, había dado justo en la tecla. ¿Pero cómo vas por la vida diciendo que podías ver gente muerta? Ya de sólo pensar en esa frase me hacía sentir un poco como en esa película en la que _Bruce_ _Willis_ estaba muerto. Dios, Dios, Dios, ¿qué debo hacer?

—Sinceramente, ni yo entiendo qué está pasando. —¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?—. Pero te prometo que te lo diré, sólo deja que acomode mi cabeza.

Jacob sonrió.

—Puedo ayudarte en eso si quieres.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—¿No tiene pacientes que atender, doctor Black?

Sonrió abiertamente y se fue de mi despacho, riéndose a carcajadas. Miré el cronograma de mi día de hoy y aún me quedaban diez minutos libres antes de supervisar a mis pacientes, así que con una sonrisa en el rostro, marqué el número de la mujer más importante en mi vida.

—Así que estás vivo… —respondió del otro lado. Rodé los ojos, siempre directo al grano.

—Hola mamá, yo estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. —Sonreí al escuchar su cálida risa del otro lado. Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba—. Lamento no haber llamado antes, he estado un poco ocupado.

—No te preocupes, cielo; sé que debes andar a las corridas —dijo con voz maternal—. Cuéntame cómo es San Francisco…

La charla se extendió por unos diez minutos más y tuve que despedirme cuando se hizo tiempo de ir a visitar a mis pacientes. Con la promesa de llamarla en la noche, mi madre me dejó colgar no sin antes recordarme que mi hermana exigía —creo que esa era la palabra favorita de Rose— que encontrara un novio para ella cuánto antes. Corté la comunicación con una sonrisa y me dispuse a continuar con mi día laboral.

Estaba tan sumido revisando las anotaciones de mi cuaderno, que no me percaté de una curiosa mirada y a la vez calculadora que se mantenía fija en mí. Creo que se estaba haciendo costumbre de sentirme vigilado a toda hora. Solté un suspiro y dibujé la mejor expresión de indiferencia en mi rostro; no me dejaría intimidar.

—Doctor Masen, al fin puedo pasar a saludarlo. —El hombre alto, moreno y con ojos azules fríos como el hielo, extendió su palma hacia mí esperando mi saludo—. Soy el doctor Alec Volturi, seguramente ya está al tanto de eso.

Estreché su mano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Yo también podía intimidar a las personas, o eso quería creer.

—Un gusto, doctor Volturi —respondí cordialmente.

Me miró un par de segundos, yo ni me inmuté.

—Todo el hospital está hablando de usted a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva con nosotros. —Dibujó una sonrisa bastante falsa en su rostro—. Quiero imaginar que está a gusto con el trabajo.

—Lo estoy, claro que sí.

—Es admirable que toda persona que lo conozca hable maravillas de usted, es muy difícil que eso ocurra. ¿Sabe?

En mi cabeza se vino la vocecita de Jacob diciéndome que podía disparar en cualquier momento. Miré detrás de Alec y vi a su grupo de enfermeras —al parecer eran como una especie de club de fans— atentas a nuestra charla. Había una muchacha rubia que era la primera vez que veía, que no nos sacaba los ojos de encima; de hecho comenzaba a hacerme sentir bastante incómodo sentir sus ojos tan fijos en nosotros. El doctor Vulturi siguió el camino de mi mirada y frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Quiero dejarle una cosa clara, doctor Masen… —Bien, ahí vamos—. No le causaré ningún problema siempre y cuando usted no me cause ninguno a mí… Y, por cierto, nada de mirar a la rubia, ella es mía. ¿Entendido?

No me dejó responder puesto que giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia el grupo de mujeres, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha rubia; quien no dejaba de mirarme fijamente. Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a seguir con mi trabajo. Esa charla había sido un tanto extraña.

—Buenas días, señora Warner.

—Oh, hola querido —me saludó amablemente la que se había transformado en una de mis pacientes favoritas—. ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?

—Soy el doctor Masen, señora Warner. ¿Cómo se ha sentido?

—Cada vez mejor, doctor —sonrió—. Aunque la cabeza sigue doliendo, pero supongo que es normal. ¿A quién ha venido a ver?

Le sonreí con dulzura. La enfermedad estaba avanzando muy rápidamente sin darnos tregua. Tomé los últimos estudios que mandé a hacerle y solté un profundo suspiro, claro que guardando mis emociones para mí mismo. Miré a su hija, quien me miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza y quise que el Alzheimer se extinguiera para siempre.

Me acerqué hasta ella y coloqué el tensiómetro en su brazo izquierdo, para controlar la presión arterial. Ella clavó sus hermosos ojos verdes en mí, sin dejar de sonreír. Eso era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ella, que pese a todo el dolor que sabía estaba sintiendo, aún era capaz de sonreír como si todo marchara bien.

—¿Cree que estoy guapa? —me preguntó dulcemente—. Es que mi esposo vendrá a verme hoy.

Sonreí con ternura, mientras veía como su hija secaba las lágrimas que luchaba con no derramar.

El resto del día siguió con el curso normal; atareado entre papeles que llenar, pacientes que atender y supervisar. Sin embargo me había tomado un tiempo para descansar y poder almorzar. No había vuelto a Alec merodear por aquí, pero sí a esa muchacha rubia y sus ojos penetrantes y nada disimulados buscándome por el comedor. No tenía idea de quién era, pues era la primera vez que la veía por aquí. Finalmente, el reloj marcó las seis treinta de la tarde y ya estaba listo para regresar a casa; muerto de sueño y con un fuerte dolor en la espalda por mi noche no tan placentera en el sofá. Rezaba para poder descansar bien hoy, realmente ya era casi una necesidad pues mañana arrancaba con las guardias nocturnas.

Al bajar hasta el primer piso y saludar a los guardias de seguridad, me sorprendió la fuerte tormenta que se desataba afuera, tanto así que parecía todo estar más oscuro que antes. Maldije por no haber averiguado algún auto barato para que pudiera moverme libremente y también me apené por no poder contar con Jacob hoy para regresar a casa. Coloqué la capucha de mi campera en mi cabeza y me dispuse a la enorme travesía de conseguir un taxi en hora pico y en pleno centro de San Francisco.

Apenas salí del hospital ya me sentía completamente empapado, llovía con mucha fuerza y recordé que no había dejado de llover así desde que había llegado. Aún no tuve la oportunidad de conocer el sol de esta hermosa ciudad. Cuando me acercaba a la avenida para poder dar con un taxi, una mano se posó en mi antebrazo asustándome y haciendo que pegara un grito no demasiado masculino.

—Hey, tranquilo…

Con el corazón revoloteando a mil, me giré y vi la cálida sonrisa de mi nuevo vecino.

—No era mi intensión asustarte, ¿estás bien?

Casi infartado, pensé; pero no era algo que diría en voz alta.

—Sólo me…

Emmett rio fuertemente.

—Te hacía más valiente, Edward.

Últimamente ya no entendía nada; pero estaba seguro que valiente no era, aunque intentaba aparentarlo. Ajustando mi campera a mi cuerpo lo miré con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

—Venía a verte, supuse que era mejor esperarte aquí.

Lo miré con una mueca de confusión.

—¿Sucede algo?

Encogió sus hombros y soltó un suspiro.

—Quizás no fui del todo sincero contigo…

Elevé mis cejas.

—¿De qué hablas?

Emmett miró al cielo y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato?

Lo miré como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza.

—¿Con esta lluvia?

—Oh, vamos, hombre… ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al agua?

Lo miré fijamente a ver si estaba bromeando, pero no, iba muy en serio. Miré mis ropas completamente mojadas, ya no tenía caso preocuparme por un poco más de agua. Mirándolo con curiosidad, encogí mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a nuestro edificio.

Estuvimos caminando unos cinco minutos en completo silencio, las personas nos miraban con curiosidad refugiados de la lluvia dentro de los almacenes o debajo de techos; por mi parte no dije nada, esperando a que fuera Emmett quien me sacara de la profunda curiosidad que sentía con su inesperada visita.

—¿No preguntarás? —Fue su comentario, luego de seguir caminando unos pasos más.

Sacudí mi cabeza, intentando proteger lo más que podía a mi maletín.

—Intento aparentar paciencia. —Emmett sonrió en respuesta a mi comentario—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Suspiró hondo y pude ver cómo sus facciones se volvían serias.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste por el misterio del departamento aquella noche que parecías tan asustado? —Era imposible olvidarlo, allí había comenzado toda la locura del misterio y de esas extrañas apariciones de la muchacha de ojos marrones; de sólo pensar en ella, se me estremecía el cuerpo completamente. Alenté con una cabeceada a que siguiera hablando—. Si bien es verdad que estoy allí hace sólo un año, digamos que me enteré de algunas cosas que ocurrieron.

Frené de golpe, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se estremecía una y otra y otra vez. Miré a mi vecino con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando comprender de qué iba a ir la charla. ¿Él conocía a la chica de antes? ¿Sabía cómo murió? ¿También podía verla?

—¿Qué, qué…? —Sacudí mi cabeza—. ¿Qué cosas?

Miró hacia el suelo y emprendimos nuestra marcha en silencio. Estábamos completamente empapados, pero la verdad la lluvia ya no me preocupaba. De golpe, tenía una extraña necesidad de saber todo acerca de lo que ocurría en el departamento; quién era la muchacha de ojos marrones y por sobre todas las cosas por qué era el único que podía verla.

—La última dueña del departamento.

Parecía como si todo el peso de la lluvia se hubiese caído a mis hombros. Supongo que estaba siendo consciente de que en realidad la extraña muchacha del departamento alguna vez existió y que no era un producto de mi imaginación. Entender ese punto fue como… como si ahora fuera capaz de comprender muchas cosas. Que de verdad veía a una chica que estaba… Carajo, ¡podía ver a una chica muerta!

—¿La…? ¿La conocías? —pregunté en un hilo de voz, con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo mis ojos lagrimosos por la impresión de todo esto.

Emmett me miró preocupado; con curiosidad. Desvié mi vista, no quería que viera lo afectado que estaba.

—No —negó rápidamente. Creo que una parte de mí se relajó un poco—. ¿Tú sí?

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a negar rápidamente con la cabeza para que no quedaran dudas que estaba diciendo la verdad; o que aparentaba que me creyera _esa_ verdad.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Asentí, un poco ido.

—¿Qué sabes de ella? —Cada vez me resultaba un poco más difícil querer disimular mi ansiedad por conocer más sobre la muchacha.

—Dicen que era una mujer bastante solitaria —comenzó a contarme. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar y no era causado por la fría lluvia, sino que por fin la muchacha de ojos marrones se estaba materializando, de alguna manera—. Los vecinos no la veían mucho; dicen que vivía por y para su trabajo. Sin embargo, era amable… o eso escuché.

—¿Dijiste _era_? —El nudo que sentía en mi garganta cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

—Nadie sabe qué es lo que sucedió con ella —siguió diciendo—. Sólo… desapareció. Es decir, tú sabes… Un día, hace como dos años, su hermana y su madre decidieron poner en alquiler el departamento, supongo que no en venta porque no quería despedirse del todo de ella. Y… a partir de ese momento, desfilan los inquilinos, como te había dicho antes. Hay algo raro allí, algunos afirman que su espíritu vive allí echando a las personas que intentan adueñarse de su casa, pero no estoy del todo seguro… Sin embargo, le tengo mucho respeto. Yo creo en fantasmas, ¿tú qué me dices?

Se detuvo de golpe y recién allí me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. De verdad que tenía muchas ganas de llorar, gritar o… hacer algo, pero no podía hacerlo. Mi cuerpo dejó de responderme nuevamente. Estaba impresionado, porque por primera vez desde que llegué aquí y comencé a vivir esos extraños episodios, alguien era capaz de hablarme de ella… la chica que yo podía observar y que estaba muerta. Cada vez estaba más seguro que ella, bueno, que había fallecido.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto ahora?

Emmett se cruzó de brazos y me dedicó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Porque tienes derecho a conocer la historia de tu nuevo departamento, aunque no pueda ofrecerte tanta información. —Su vista se elevó hacia arriba—. Era una muchacha joven, realmente no sé qué le pudo haber pasado, pero supongo que lograrás averiguarlo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Volvió a sonreír enigmáticamente.

—Riley dice que tú tienes algo especial… —Su comentario me dejó aún más confundido—. Deberías conocerlo.

—¿Quién…?

—Tengo que irme. —No dejó siquiera a que terminar de formular mi pregunta—. Y… Edward, recuerda que muchas veces las cosas suceden por una razón. —Se dio la media vuelta e ingresó al edificio, dejándome completamente confundido y, por supuesto, con mi corazón galopando fuertemente en mi pecho al sentir que la realidad caía sobre mí.

¿Qué demonios pasó con ella?

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo, corrí dentro del edificio y me subí al ascensor antes de que cerraran las puertas. Emmett me miró con una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado, dejándome espacio libre para poder acomodarme.

—¿Sabes cómo se llama?

Negó.

—Lo que acabo de contarte es lo único que sé. —Creí en sus palabras, se notaba sincero—. Pero puedes preguntarle a Sam, él está aquí hace muchos, muchos años y estoy seguro que puede darte una historia más completa que la mía.

Asentí, aún sabiendo que Sam nunca me diría nada. Apenas el ascensor llegó a nuestro piso, Emmett se despidió de mí y entró a su departamento sin ni siquiera mirar hacia el mío. Soltando un fuerte suspiro, saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Apenas entré ni siquiera sentí el frío envolverme, supongo que comenzaba a acostumbrarme a esa sensación.

—¿Estás aquí? —Ya ni siquiera quería pensar en lo patético que me veía llamándola apenas entraba. Dejé mi maletín chorreando agua a un lado, esperando a que la muchacha apareciera.

Miré por todos lados, pero no había ni rastro de ella; sin embargo los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron y supe que ya estaba aquí.

—Estás mojando mi preciosa alfombra… —susurró más cerca de mí que lo que me esperé.

Miré hacia mi costado y tuve que ahogar un grito al verla traspasando la mesa de la cocina. Respiré varias veces para intentar calmarme, y me concentré en mirar sólo sus ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Su ceño se frunció.

—¿Ah?

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volví a repetir.

Ella desvió la vista.

—¿Puedes sacarte esas asquerosas zapatillas y dejar de mojar mi alfombra? —volvió a repetir en un tono más alto.

—¡¿A quién carajos le importa la maldita alfombra?! —grité, sintiéndome frustrado, asustado y que toda esta situación comenzaba a superarme—. Te estoy preguntando tu maldito nombre y a ti no te importa más que este estúpido departamento.

En un dos por tres la tuve frente a mí y estoy seguro que dejé de respirar por unas milésimas de segundo. Jamás, jamás, jamás la había tenido tan cerca. Desde aquí, sus ojos eran enormes, de un marrón fundido, aunque no había brillo, ni luz… ni nada. Su rostro era más pálido de lo que parecía desde más lejos y no había ningún indicio de vitalidad en ella. Casi me pongo a chillar como niña allí mismo.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir que este es un estúpido departamento, doctor. —Sus ojos que de verdad daban miedo, más aún cuando posaba esa mirada asesina en mí—. Y, te repito, que estás en mi casa, ensuciándola cada día más, haciendo que todo parezca un asqueroso chiquero.

Mi respiración se mandó a mudar a América del Sur, estaba absolutamente seguro. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo como este momento, ni siquiera cuando había salido ese ratoncito saltador de encima del mueble de la cocina a mi cabeza. No se comparaba con nada. En este momento era difícil decir cuál de los dos estaba más pálido que el otro. Comencé a marearme y me di cuenta que no estaba respirando. Con movimientos forzados intenté regularizar mi respiración, pero estaba siendo una tarea muy, muy difícil; más aún teniéndola solo a escasos centímetros de mí.

—Lo siento —dije tragando pesado. Intentaba poder recuperarme, pero estaba muy consternado. Creo que la muchacha leyó la vulnerabilidad en mi voz y sólo por eso se alejó un poco de mí. Ya no podía seguir con esto. Si seguía así me daría un ataque en cualquier momento.

Me dejé caer sobre la puerta, cerrando mis ojos e intentando regular mi respiración. Nunca antes mi corazón estuvo latiendo tan deprisa, parecía que en algún momento saldría de mi pecho. Solo cuando logré recomponerme un poco fui capaz de volver a abrir los ojos y mi cuerpo se relajó un poco al ver la distancia que la muchacha había impuesto entre ambos. En silencio le agradecí el gesto.

—Lamento haberte gritado —murmuré por fin, sin separarme de la puerta.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, sin alejar sus ojos de mí en ningún momento. Luego, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y no sé si fue imaginación mía o no, pero creo que su semblante se suavizó. Al menos duró una milésima de segundo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso?

Bueno, al menos ya hablábamos como personas civilizadas. No creía que fuera capaz de volver a pasar una situación como esta.

—Me alteré —respondí con sinceridad. Estaba muy cansado—. Aún no logro tomar el ritmo de la nueva ciudad. No duermo bien, tengo mucho trabajo, mañana comienzo las guardias y estoy famélico todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron en mí, pero esta vez pude observar cómo me analizaba detenidamente.

—Podrías dormir bien si te vas de aquí.

Y volvíamos otra vez al mismo lugar de siempre.

—No puedo irme de aquí.

La muchacha rodó sus ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

Refregué mi frente, curvando mis hombros.

—¿Cómo es que aún sigues aquí, de todos modos? He intentado de todo contigo. Con los demás me ha funcionado a la perfección, incluso con ese matrimonio que encendían velas negras por cada rincón. —Casi parecía que hablaba con sí misma—. Sin embargo tú…

Un poco más recuperado pude dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios.

—Pues no voy a irme, ya te lo dije. —Mantuve mi sonrisa aún cuando ella hizo una mueca de desconcierto—. Ni siquiera aunque te coloques una sábana encima e intentes asustarme por la noche.

Me quedé momentáneamente paralizado porque cuando sonreía, no parecía tan aterradora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!** Sí, lo sé, miles de años sin actualizar y lo siento; la inspiración se había ido de vacaciones pero por suerte y de a poco, va volviendo ^^. Estamos a mitad de la historia, ahora empieza lo divertido xD Como dije antes, creo, no será muy larga, si no llevo mal la cuenta no serán más de diez capítulos, así que me pondré las pilas para que esté completa lo más pronto posible y siempre y cuando mi tiempo libre ayude con eso.

Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y por el apoyo que me acompaña día a día. Isa, otra vez gracias, te hice trabajar mucho esta vez; te adoro (L). Como ya dije, tienen el grupo de Facebook a su entera disposición, sólo tienen que buscar los links en mi perfil de FF.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos, muchos besos :*

**Alie~**

* * *

BetaBetty: te respondo por aquí porque no tengo otro medio para hacerlo. No te preocupes que tu comentario no me sonó a acusación en ningún momento. Siendo sincera de corazón, no leo la historia que nombras en tu comentario y créeme que yo antes que nadie querría que alguna de mis historias se parezcan a alguna otra. De hecho "Fantasmita" nació luego de ver una película (si la nombro quizás se perderán efectos sorpresas, pero creo que es necesario aclararlo) que me sirvió de inspiración para comenzar a escribirla. De nuevo, no tengo intensiones de parecerme a ninguna otra historia.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con las ideas que brotan de mi alocada cabecita soñadora.

**.**

**Fantasmita**

**.**

**Beteado por Isa :)**

**.**

**Capítulo VI**

La señora Warner falleció a las 5:23 AM.

Luchó, luchó y luchó incesablemente hasta el final, pero no pudo ganar la batalla. Su corazón había decidido decir basta, arrebatándonos cualquier posibilidad de tener más tiempo junto a ella. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando que el reloj girara en dirección opuesta y nos diera sólo un poco más de tiempo. Sabía que eso era imposible y ahora tendría que enfrentarme a la parte más oscura de mi profesión y que tanto, pero tanto, odiaba. Debía informarle a la familia.

En cuanto me vieron, supongo que ya se veían venir qué era lo que tenía que decirles. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra la hija de la señora Warner estalló en inconsolables llantos, como era totalmente lógico. Expliqué bajo la atenta, pero acongojada mirada del marido de la única hija de la que fue mi paciente, que su corazón no resistió y arrebató la vida de su suegra, cuidando cada palabra que decía para no tener que herirlos más. Él asintió y se mostró fuerte; su esposa lo necesitaba.

Despidiéndome de ellos —y aguantándome las ganas que tenía de derrumbarme—, huí hacia mi consultorio; necesitaba tener un momento a solas. Apenas me recosté sobre el sofá, fue como si hubiese envejecido unos diez años. Jamás, pero jamás, se está preparado para ver pacientes morir. Nunca podría acostumbrarme. El saber que una persona depende de ti y no puedes hacer nada más para ayudar era simplemente una mierda. Me sentía frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo. Sabía que no hubo nada más para hacer, que intenté todo, pero más allá de eso el tiempo se había acabado y yo no había podido con él. Esta vez no pude ganar.

La alarma marcó las 6 AM y eso significaba que mi guardia de 48 horas se había acabado.

Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, en este hospital. Laboralmente hablando todo marchaba perfecto. Me había familiarizado con la política del hospital, con mis compañeros y con los pacientes, pero hoy sentía que era el peor día que me tocó desde que llegué a San Francisco. Me sentía destruido, derrumbado y sin ganas de hacer nada más que dormir y olvidar todo, rogando para que mañana fuera un día mejor.

Comencé a juntar mis cosas despacio, sin querer apresurarme. Por delante me quedaba todo un fin de semana libre: cortesía del doctor Aro Vulturi por estar trabajando tantas horas seguidas. Él pensaba que me hacía un favor, pero la verdad es que todo este último tiempo utilicé mi trabajo como un refugio para no tener que estar tanto tiempo en mi departamento. _Con ella. _

Pensar en la chica de ojos marrones me hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Nuestra extraña relación no había progresado en nada, estábamos estancados en el mismo punto de partida, sin subir o bajar casilleros. Ella, por su lado, recurriendo a cualquier forma aterradora para obligar a irme: me asustaba apenas llegaba a casa, me dejaba mensajes extraños en la grabadora, hacía que apareciera lluvia en la televisión y más de una vez pensé que querría salir como la niña del _Aro_. Agradecía que no lo hubiese intentado, no sabía si podría sobrevivir a ello. Y yo, por mi lado, jugando a ser un niño valiente, intentado mostrarme indiferente a sus intentos para botarme del apartamento, mordiéndome la lengua para evitar gritar o atándome los pies para impedir escapar corriendo, como más de una vez quise y deseé hacer.

No obstante, había una cierta diversión en este juego. O bueno, apenas ahora estaba encontrándole la parte graciosa a nuestra _peculiar_ convivencia. Las primeras semanas fueron difíciles, por supuesto que no iba a negarlo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y me acostumbraba más a verla y escucharla —aunque eso fuera completamente una locura—, estaba aprendiendo a sentirme cómodo en ella. ¿Quién lo diría, verdad? Además, hasta me atreví a fabricar una especie de escala con las cosas que más odiaba. Éstas se dividían en: a) mucho, b) poco y c) casi nada.

A) Odiaba el desorden. Cualquier tipo de desorden, aunque eso significara un vaso fuera de su sitio. Como yo era tan buen huésped y lo menos que quería era irritarla —nótese el sarcasmo—, ponía todo mi esmero en ser la persona más desordenada que hubiese pisado el departamento. Eso incluía: no vaciar ningún tacho de basura o lavar sólo la ropa que me sería útil, sin molestarme en guardarla en el armario o en la cesta de ropa sucia. Obviamente que el mal olor y las moscas comenzaban a invadirnos, pero lo soportaría con tal de no hacerle la estadía tan fácil. Debía defenderme y sabía que la falta de limpieza era su talón de Aquiles. ¿Por qué no utilizarlo?

B) Odiaba con mucha menos intensidad que yo pudiera verla. Sí, sí, al principio se mostraba reacia a eso, pero al prestarle más atención y comenzar a comprender algunos de sus gestos, sabía que sentía una enorme curiosidad de encontrar la razón del porqué era yo; por qué yo podía verla y hablar con ella. ¿Por qué yo y no otro? Y siendo completamente sincero, yo también deseaba saberlo. Incluso mucho más que ella. Cuando bajaba la guardia podíamos tener alguna conversación de más de tres diálogos entre los dos y, bueno, eso era agradable. En el momento que eso ocurría ella parecía más humana y mucho menos terrorífica. Incluso parecía una muchacha normal, aunque no lo fuera.

C) No odiaba para nada que yo estuviese casi todo el día fuera del departamento; y eso era completamente entendible ya que su fin era que me fuera de allí. Y en ese sentido, la dejaba con ventaja porque fue lo que estuve haciendo estas últimas semanas. Esperaba hasta altas horas de la noche para volver, ya muerto del sueño, caer rendido en la cama y dormirme hasta las primeras horas de la mañana y así volver al hospital. Esa rutina estaba funcionando y creo que era la clave del éxito para aguantar todo un mes compartiendo el mismo espacio con ella.

Sin embargo, hoy no sentía fuerzas.

En el momento que el frío viento me envolvió, una vez que hube salido del hospital, decidí que caminaría hasta casa. Una parte de mí necesitaba poder olvidar lo que sucedió con la señora Warner y, la otra parte, quería retardar lo más que se podía mi vuelta hacia el departamento. Me sentía abatido y sabía que no soportaría tener que lidiar con su mal genio o alguno de sus trucos. No hoy. No ahora. No este día.

El camino a casa se hizo más rápido de lo que planeaba y ni siquiera pude perder tiempo en buscar las llaves pues Marcus —el conserje— esperaba con la puerta abierta para mí. Había aprendido que ser el sobreviviente —como Emmett me llamó— del misterioso departamento 14 B hacía que todo el edificio se preocupara por hacerme sentir bien. Incluso me dejaban comida fuera de la puerta del apartamento; esa era la mejor parte de todo. Saludé brevemente al hombre y cuando intentó comenzar alguna conversación se retractó. Supongo que se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo. Le sonreí quedadamente y continué con mi camino; el ascensor esperaba por mí así que me limité a subir y marcar el piso catorce.

_Ya se acercaba la hora. _

Apenas tuve la puerta del departamento B en frente, ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces y bajé el picaporte sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Tampoco me estremecí cuando el frío del departamento me recibió y mucho menos grité cuando encontré a mi compañera de piso incrustada en la pared; ese era un truco nuevo. Sin pensar en nada más e ignorándola completamente, me dirigí hacia mi recámara sintiéndome vigilado por esos grandes ojos marrones incluso cuando me desnudé para tomarme una larga y extensa ducha de agua caliente.

—Así que ahora tu técnica es la ley del hielo… —murmuró, una vez que estuve cambiado y recostado en la inmensa cama.

La miré, impresionándome en silencio por su imagen a plena luz de la mañana. La poca luz de un día nublado que ingresaba por la ventana de la habitación pegaba justo en su rostro. Su largo cabello castaño no mostraba ningún brillo, así como tampoco sus ojos. La piel incluso parecía más traslúcida que antes. Era incluso más pálida que un pálido. Suspiré, ¿cómo era posible que después de un mes aún me siguiera extrañando su apariencia? Bueno, tampoco es que fuera algo normal poder verla, claro.

—¿Puedo pedirte sólo por hoy una especie de tregua, _por favor_? —Creo que intuyó algo por mi tono de voz y bajó un poco la guardia. Se lo agradecí infinitamente.

—¿La tregua sugiere que te marches de aquí?

No tenía caso. Jamás me dejaría tranquilo. Puse ambas manos sobre mis sienes, asegurando de tapar mis ojos, y tuve mi momento de vulnerabilidad. No pude disimular o posponerla. Sentí todo el peso del día sobre mis hombros y simplemente me estaba dando por vencido. Rápidamente sentí las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Intentaba luchar con todas mis fuerzas para evitar derramarlas, pero recordar a la señora Warner no me ayudaba en nada. En toda mi carrera había perdido a siete pacientes y cada vez terminaba igual. Simplemente no podía lidiar con ello.

Desde que llegué nunca había extrañado tanto Seattle como hoy. Extrañaba la paz de mi antiguo departamento, donde podía llorar todo lo que necesitara mi cuerpo para sentirme un poco mejor, para volver a convencerme que era un buen médico y que estas cosas sucedían, que nadie era eterno y que tenía que continuar adelante, ayudando a las personas que me necesitaban para sanar. También extrañaba a mi familia, la mirada dulce de Esme y las palabras de apoyo de Carlisle, así como también el abrazo sincero de mi hermana. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que pasarme esto ahora?

—¿Estás bien?

Cuando lo creí considerable, levanté la mirada. Me sorprendió un poco verla preocupada y abandonar esa sonrisa macabra de la que ya me había acostumbrado para reemplazarla por un gesto de preocupación genuina en su rostro.

—¿Acaso te importa? —pregunté un poco enojado. Al darme cuenta, sacudí mi cabeza y tomé una bocanada de aire—. Lo siento, no debí responderte así.

Ella aceptó la disculpa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Luces diferente hoy… —agregó tras unos minutos en silencio—. Te noto como… triste.

Otra vez sentí las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. Diablos, creí que había podido con ellas.

—Bueno… tuve un día de mierda, lo único que quiero es que se termine. —Fui totalmente sincero con ella. ¿Para qué mentir?

Ella siguió mirándome y por primera vez esa mirada no destilaba odio.

—Lo siento —murmuró, y supe que lo decía de verdad.

La miré y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

—Nunca estoy preparado para que un paciente fallezca. —Decirlo en voz alta, incluso que me escuchara ella, hizo que de alguna manera mi cuerpo se aliviane—. Antes de que mi turno terminara, la señora Warner se complicó. Estos últimos días fueron duros para ella, supongo que debería haberme preparado para que ocurriera, pero nunca lo consigo. —Ya no me molesté en secar la lágrima que descendía por mi mejilla izquierda—. Era una buena mujer, realmente lo era.

La muchacha de ojos marrones dio un paso hacia adelante, pero al ver que su cuerpo se quedó atravesando la cama, hizo ese extraño movimiento en su pecho que suponía era un suspiro y volvió hacia atrás. No pasé por alto su acción; no quería asustarme. Por primera vez desde que llegué aquí le preocupaba mi reacción. Algo en mi interior se removió, fue como recibir un abrazo.

—La muerte no es dolorosa, al menos para el que muere. La peor parte se la lleva el que se queda; él es el que verdaderamente sufre —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy segura que ahora la señora Warner se siente libre y agradecida contigo por estar allí todo su último tiempo.

La miré fijamente por un largo rato. ¿Así se sentiría ella? ¿Podría comunicarse con la señora Warner? ¿Sabría cómo se sentiría?

—No —respondió y creo que vi un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios—. No funciona así, no soy una especie de _ouija_ o algo parecido. —Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo había adivinado mis pensamientos?—. Simplemente, tenías la pregunta pintada en el rostro; igual que ahora. ¿Sabes? No eres difícil de leer.

Sonreí.

—Eso siempre dice mi madre.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos.

—Gracias —dije, tras unos minutos—. En serio, gracias; tus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor.

Asintió.

—Supongo que sé hacer algo más que intentar echar a todo ser vivo que intente quedarse aquí —sonrió—. Creo que deberías dormir un poco, tu cara da miedo y se supone que es mi trabajo asustar a las personas.

¿Ahora también bromeaba?

Me reí.

—Debería aprender a usar esta cara a mi favor, parece que te hace dejar de lado tu parte diabólica.

Rodó sus ojos.

—Tampoco abuses, sólo estoy siendo un poco considerada. —Dio un paso hacia adelante, rozando la cama—. Los muertos también sabemos ser amables.

Esa frase, en vez de ponerme los pelos de puntas, me causó gracia. La miré unos segundos, lo suficiente para sorprenderme con sus delicadas facciones. Era mucho más guapa cuando abandonaba ese ceño fruncido o la línea tensa de sus labios. Cuando consideré que ya estaba mirándola fijamente por mucho rato, me acomodé mejor en la cómoda cama. Mis músculos tensos comenzaron a relajarse y todos estos días de casi no haber dormido comenzaron a pasarme factura. Sin embargo, aunque me sentía muy cansado, no quería que nuestra conversación terminara. De hecho, temía que cuando despertara nuevamente esta especie de tregua terminara y volviéramos a nuestro juego del que quiere echar y el que no quiere ser echado. Me sorprendí un poco al darme cuenta que hablar con ella me hacía sentir bien; muy bien en realidad.

—Entonces… ¿Me dejarás dormir? —pregunté con tono somnoliento solo para escuchar su voz suavizada una vez más.

—Sí, pero tampoco esperes que te cante una canción de cuna.

Me dormí con el sonido de su suave risa.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, me sentí un poco desorientado, pero más descansado de lo que me había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Al mirar por la ventana pude ver los últimos rayos de la luz del día desaparecer. Vaya, había dormido bastante. El reloj marcaba casi las seis de la tarde. Todo estaba en profundo silencio y no sabía si alegrarme o esperar el susto de mi vida. Con mi compañera de piso nunca podías estar seguro de nada. Miré hacia todos lados al desnudarme para tomar una nueva ducha, esperando que aparecieran esos ojos marrones, asustándome nuevamente y diciendo que nuestra tregua ya había finalizado y volvíamos al mismo punto de partida. Eso no sucedió.

Con una sudadera y un pantalón de deportes negro —no me molesté en ponerme calzado, los calcetines eran más que suficientes— me dirigí hacia la sala y, aunque sonara un poco extraño, quería encontrarme con la dueña del departamento.

Allí la vi.

Estaba sumida en su mundo, mirando fijamente el atardecer, completamente inmóvil. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Qué cosas pasarían por su cabeza? Me aclaré la garganta un poco más fuerte de lo normal para llamar su atención. Logré mi cometido, pues se volteó para mirarme. Un escalofrío, pero esta vez diferente a las otras veces, me recorrió por el largo de mi espalda al tener esos enormes ojos marrones clavados en mí durante un corto lapso de tiempo. Se detuvo más tiempo en mi rostro, analizándome, estudiándome y asintió casi imperceptiblemente al notar alguna cosa en mí.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó tras unos instantes. Creo que respiré de puro alivio al reconocer el mismo tono que había utilizado antes. Quizás nuestra tregua aún no tenía fecha de caducidad. Crucé los dedos mentalmente—. Tienes mejor semblante.

Aparté una silla del desayunador y asentí.

—Me siento mejor —fue mi respuesta. No mentía, me sentía mucho, mucho mejor a diferencia de esta mañana. En parte, le tenía que agradecer a ella—. Gracias por preguntar.

Se encogió de hombros, sin moverse de su lugar.

—Llamó tu madre —añadió después—. Dejó un mensaje en la contestadora, se preocupa por ti.

¿Por qué sentía que ahora ella también se preocupaba por mí? Algo en mi interior floreció, no estoy seguro de qué se trataba.

—La llamaré —aseguré. Volvió a asentir en respuesta.

La situación entre nosotros era incómoda pero cómoda a la vez. Era algo difícil de explicar. Sentí que por fin las barreras que ambos habíamos levantado comenzaba a agrietarse y no sabía exactamente qué significaría aquello, pero fuera lo que fuese deseaba que mantuviéramos esta misma línea. Se sentía… bien. Más que bien en realidad.

—Estuve… —la miré. Sacudió un poco la cabeza y se aproximó unos pasos a mí. No pasé por alto que evitaba atravesar cualquier objeto que se cruzara en su camino. Otra vez se instaló ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho—… estuve pensando mientras dormías.

Eso me tomó desprevenido. Le devolví la mirada alentándola a que siguiera hablando.

—Creo que… —otra vez ese movimiento extraño en su pecho, como si subiera y bajaba, aunque no lo estuviese haciendo—. Me he estado sobrepasando contigo y no lo mereces.

Wow, ahora sí que estaba confundido.

—¿Cómo dices?

Jugó con sus manos. ¿Cómo sentiría su piel? ¿Sería al tacto como la de una persona viva? Había tantas cosas que quería saber de ella; tantas preguntas que no sabía si tendrían respuesta alguna vez.

—Te he hecho la vida imposible y de alguna manera disfrutaba eso… hasta hoy. —Creo que era la primera vez que una persona me hablaba con tanta sinceridad—. Cuando llegaste, cuando te vi por la mañana… me di cuenta del mal que te estaba haciendo. Y tú… bueno, no has hecho nada más que llegar aquí. No me hiciste nada malo y yo… estaba siendo tan dura contigo. No comes bien, no duermes bien y… —A su manera, encontró la forma de bufar—. Lamento todo eso, y lo digo de verdad.

Claro que lo decía de verdad, no dudé de ella en ningún momento.

—Vaya… —Jalé mis cabellos—. No sé qué decir. —La miré y dibujé una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la lunática que echa gente?

Sonrió abiertamente.

—Creo que por primera vez entendí que no debo hacer pagar a los demás por lo que me ocurrió. —Sus ojos se mantuvieron en mí en todo momento—. Es lo que estaba haciendo. La única compañía que recuerdo tener es este departamento y… sentía que todo el que venía aquí quería arrebatármelo. No era justo, este lugar me pertenece. O me pertenecía, ya no sé.

Algo llamó mi atención.

—¿Sólo recuerdas el departamento?

Encogió sus hombros.

—Sólo recuerdo que aparecí aquí —sonrió tristemente. Espera, espera, espera, ¿cómo? Esto cada vez me confundía más. No tuve tiempo a pedirle una explicación más detallada porque siguió hablando antes de que pudiera interrumpirla—. En fin, no volveré a ser una lunática echa personas mientras estés aquí…

Solté una risa con diversión.

—Y aquí es donde viene el «pero».

—Sí —respondió a mi sonrisa esbozando una en respuesta—. Estoy dispuesta a hacer que la tregua dure siempre y cuando mantengamos un acuerdo de convivencia.

Esto se ponía cada vez mejor. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que encontraríamos la solución para compartir el mismo espacio?

—Acuerdo de convivencia —repetí—, suena serio.

—Seamos serios —respondió—. Puedes firmar abajo, escucha atentamente.

Sonreí, indicándole con un gesto que sería todo oídos para escucharla.

—Punto uno, dejarás de ser un cerdo mugroso. —Bien, supongo que sabía ir al grano. Intenté disimular mis ganas de reír con una tosecita—. Sé que lo hacías a propósito para cabrearme, pero ya no lo toleraré jamás. Hay moscas por todos lados, huele a basurero municipal y hay comida rancia esparcida por todo el piso. Definitivamente quiero mi limpieza y pulcritud de vuelta. ¿Se entiende?

—Ninguna objeción —aseguré. Además, era algo para planeaba hacer de todos modos. Si seguía como estaba hasta hoy, bueno, me comerían las moscas—. Me pondré a limpiar hoy mismo.

Ella asintió satisfecha con mi respuesta.

—Me gusta eso. —Rascó su mentón—. Punto dos, ¿podrías preocuparte un poco más por tu salud?

Pestañeé varias veces completamente confundido. ¿Qué quería decir?

—¿Cómo? —pregunté, evidenciando mi notoria confusión.

—Es algo absurdo, pero eres doctor, ¿cierto? —Asentí frunciendo el ceño—. Entonces, ¿te preocupa la salud de los demás, pero no puedes preocuparte por la tuya? —Me sentí como un niño de cinco años que era regañado por un adulto—. Sé que no te puse las cosas fáciles, pero ¡vamos! Tú tampoco te has preocupado demasiado. Dime una cosa, ¿has comido hoy?

Si bien la pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja, pensé en la respuesta. Veamos, me había tomado un café a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, antes de que la señora Warner se hubiera complicado. Paré mis pensamientos ahí, no quería recordar la madrugada caótica. Fijé mi vista nuevamente en sus ojos marrones y creo que mis mejillas se calentaron un poco.

—No realmente… —Rasqué detrás de mi cabeza, casi sintiéndome pillado en una travesura.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Así que son más de las seis de la tarde y aún no has probado bocado. Fantástico —suspiró sin expulsar el aire. Si hubiese sido otra la situación, eso se hubiese visto completamente terrorífico—. Y ahora como hombre de la casa llamarás por comida chatarra, ¿cierto?

Inflé mis mejillas.

—¿Si? —Fue más una pregunta que una afirmación.

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Me costaba un poco reconocerla, es decir, se había comportado como una lunática conmigo y ahora le preocupaba mi salud. Increíble, realmente esto era increíble.

—No puedes alimentarte a base de esa comida basura —lo dijo como fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Fue imposible no recordar a mi madre, ella siempre decía lo mismo—. Así que… haremos otro trato.

—Son muchos tratos hoy —murmuré con una sonrisa.

—Terminarás de arreglar el departamento y luego comerás una comida de verdad. —Se notaba satisfecha con este nuevo acuerdo—. ¿O acaso no sabes que la mejor comida que existe es la que sale de casa? —No pasé por alto que frunció un poco el ceño cuando sus últimas palabras salieron de boca. Casi parecía como si estuviese sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

Rápidamente respondí:

—¿Quién se supone que cocinará? —pregunté lo obvio. Ella no podría porque traspasaba todos los objetos; se había esmerado mucho en mostrármelo todo este último tiempo, y yo definitivamente no estaba interesado en tener que competir con esa mesa que escupía fuego.

Siguiendo exactamente el hilo de mis pensamientos, ella contestó:

—Tú —soltó simplemente como si eso fuera lo obvio. Já, si tan solo supiera.

Comencé a negar con la cabeza

—Si no quieres que la alarma de incendio se active, mejor me mantengo lejos de la cocina.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—No seas exagerado, no es tan difícil.

La miré con curiosidad.

—¿Acaso tú sabes cocinar?

Su ceño se frunció una vez más y se quedó sumergida en sus pensamientos unos momentos. Luego, viéndose igual de confundida que antes volví a tener su atención en mí.

—Algo me dice que sí —respondió, y percibí un poco de sorpresa en su voz.

Al dar casi las ocho de la noche me sentí satisfecho con el resultado. El departamento resplandecía, olía a perfume de vainilla y ya no había rastros de moscas o restos de comida podrida. Supe que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando esos ojos marrones me observaron con aprobación. Todo estaba cuidadosamente en su lugar, la alfombra ya no estaba manchada y mi ropa sucia en la lavadora. Mis horas de limpieza habían dado resultado y eso significaba que nuestro «acuerdo de convivencia» había comenzado.

—Trae un papel y un bolígrafo —pidió en tono mandón cuando me dejé caer en el sofá. ¿Quién diría que limpiar por dos horas me dejaría tan agotado?

—¿Y eso para? —pregunté.

Puso sus brazos en forma de jarras.

—Irás a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitas para tu cena —me miró acusándome con los ojos—. Porque, doctorcito, la heladera parece el lejano oeste; sin mencionar a la alacena. ¿Es qué solo sabes comprar cerveza y patatas fritas?

—¿Se necesita algo más? —pregunté en tono inocente, pero supe que había metido la pata.

Antes que siquiera llegara a poner ese rostro macabro que hacía erizar mi piel del susto, corrí a buscar algo en donde tomar nota. No tenía mucha fe en que ella me hiciera aprender a cocinar, pero lo intentaría. Al menos, vería mi penoso papel en la cocina y el tema quedaría zanjado y yo podría disfrutar de mi comida chatarra. Sonaba bien. Carajo, tenía hambre.

Apenas volví de la tienda con todo lo que había anotado, ella me esperaba en la cocina. Se notaba concentrada, como pensativa y mirando a lo largo de todo el cuarto de cocina como si intentara descifrar algún código oculto. Cuando notó mi presencia, volteó hacia mí y sonrió al ver la bolsa de compras. Me gustaba cuando sonreía, podía acostumbrarme a esa sonrisa.

—Manos a la obra —dijo, y por primera vez la vi entusiasmada.

Suspiré profundamente. Esto sería un desastre.

Había ordenado los ingredientes como ella me decía; seguía sus palabras al pie de la letra. El menú de hoy sería una carne asada con vegetales. No parecía algo muy difícil, pero conociéndome, sabía que se me haría más fácil aprender a hablar chino mandarín.

—Deja de mirar a la cocina como si te fuera a disparar —dijo, rodando sus ojos. Con mucho cuido, abrí la llave de gas y acerqué el fuego, la llama no tardó en aparecer—. ¿Ves? Casi un experto.

La miré entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Ahora también me tomas el pelo? —Hace horas prácticamente queríamos matarnos y ahora parecíamos hasta amigos. Todo había cambiado en escasas horas. ¿Por qué habíamos tardado tanto tiempo en hacernos funcionar?

Ella me miró casi con diversión.

—¿Prefieres que vuelva a ser macabra y maquiavélica? —Puso esa mirada que podría dejar tieso a cualquiera. Me estremecí como niño asustadizo.

—No, a esa lunática puedes dejarla atrás.

Sonrió y por un momento olvidé qué estaba haciendo.

Cuarenta minutos después y con un dedo cortado —no fue mi culpa, sino del cuchillo—, me senté en la mesa con un plato humeante de un apetitoso bife jugoso. Si Esme pudiese ver la escena, seguramente se caería de culo: Edward, su hijo mayor, había sobrevivido y cocinado un apetitoso platillo por sí solo. Bien, bien, no lo hice completamente solo, pero no podía decirle que recibí una clase gastronómica de una chica muerta. No sobreviviría a una noticia semejante. Miré de nuevo mi suculento plato, no podía creer que lo hubiese preparado yo.

—¿Tienes algún poder mágico además de hacerme cocinar y traspasar objetos? —pregunté queriendo comer despacio, pero mierda estaba exquisito y yo al borde del colapso: estaba famélico.

Ella me miraba comer atentamente.

—Supongo que hacerte cocinar puede contar como poder mágico, ¿cierto? —Me reí con la boca llena. Ella hizo una mueca—. Puedes guardar la privacidad de la comida dentro de tu boca. Gracias.

Sonreí, limpiando mi boca.

—Lo siento, pero es la mejor comida que he comido en días. —Tomé un trago de cerveza—. Aunque no me guste reconocerlo, la comida rápida no se puede comparar con un filete y definitivamente la comida del hospital no puede entrar en categoría de comida. Deberías probarla, es asquerosa.

Arrugó su nariz y la curiosidad se apoderó de mí.

—¿Te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas? —Ella alzó las cejas—. Lo lamento, pero no todos los días se puede hablar con… —No sabía qué palabra utilizar para describirla.

—… ¿una muerta? —terminó la oración por mí.

Suspiré y me llevé un poco de vegetales a la boca.

—Bueno, supongo.

Rodó los ojos, pero finalmente, a su manera, suspiró.

—De acuerdo —dijo—, pero estoy segura que te decepcionarás.

La miré interrogativo, disfruté de mi comida un poco más y elegí la primera pregunta.

—¿Cómo es que sabes cocinar?

Miró hacia un punto fijo por encima de mi cabeza, supuse que pensaba una respuesta. No imaginé que me tendría tanta paciencia al verme en frente de la mesa que escupía fuego, ni tampoco cuando tardé más de diez minutos en picar una cebolla; turnándome en pequeños intervalos para no llenar el departamento de lágrimas. Tampoco esperé descubrir la facilidad que tenía para enseñar a una persona inútil —yo, por supuesto— a dominar el arte de la cocina. Con esos gestos sólo podía significar que ella tenía experiencia en el campo. No cualquiera me haría cocinar a mí, el rey-de-quemar-todo-lo-comestible, y salir ileso de ello. No era una novata en la cocina. Se notó. Yo lo noté. Y sé que ella también lo había notado.

—También me gustaría saberlo —respondió después de un momento en silencio. Mi plato ya casi estaba vacío. La miré con confusión—. Hasta hoy, no supe que sabía cocinar; porque es evidente que soy buena en la cocina. ¿Cierto?

—¿Sólo buena? Chica, eres sensacional. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo intentó mi madre enseñarme a preparar un huevo frito? —Se me quedó mirando y yo no esperé una respuesta para seguir hablando—: Todavía no ha podido y tú, en menos de una hora, me hiciste preparar el mejor plato de todo San Francisco. Es obvio que eres buena en la cocina, pero… ¿Por qué no lo sabías?

Nuevamente nos quedamos sumidos en nuestros pensamientos; yo aproveché el silencio y terminé de comer todo. Dios, tenía sobredosis de alimento, pero valió la pena cada puto segundo. Si pudiera, me hubiese casado con ese platillo. Y lo digo en serio.

—Porque no puedo responder ninguna pregunta —contestó por fin, casi sonando derrotada—. Simplemente, no sé nada de mí.

Bueno, eso era extraño.

—¿No sabes nada de ti?

Otra vez ese gesto extraño, simulando ser un suspiro. Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Ni cómo te llamas?

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Luego, miró mi plato vacío.

—Será mejor que limpies todo. —Okay, entendí la indirecta. No quería hablar de ella.

Como niño obediente, comencé a limpiar todo lo que había usado para poder lavarlos en el fregadero. No podía sacarme de la cabeza nuestra última charla. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordara nada? ¿Cómo sería su nombre? ¿Su historia? ¿Cómo habría llegado aquí?

—Yo también me lo pregunto todo el tiempo —respondió, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos. La miré con atención—. No sé mi nombre, tampoco sé de qué morí y por qué estoy aquí. Sea lo que sea que me preguntes, la respuesta será «no sé» porque esa es la verdad.

Se notaba tan derrotada que quise abrazarla. ¿Qué se sentiría tenerla entre mis brazos? Sacudí mi cabeza, secando los platos que acababa de lavar.

—¿No sientes curiosidad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Al principio, tal vez —dijo con sinceridad—. Después me acostumbré a mi soledad… hasta ahora.

No sé por qué esa última frase me hizo sentir feliz. Luego, una idea se instaló en mi cabeza.

—¿Y si elegimos cómo llamarte?

Me miró con diversión.

—¿Algo como un apodo?

Me crucé de brazos y apoyé el peso de mi cuerpo sobre la encimera que estaba detrás de mí.

—Soy bueno con los apodos.

Ella rio.

—Será mejor que vayas a dormir —seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro—. El exceso de comida te está nublando el cerebro.

Ahora fue mi turno de reír; chequeé que todo estuviese en su lugar y comencé a caminar hacia la recámara. Comenzaba a sentirme cansado otra vez. La sentí a ella seguirme por atrás y eso me alegró. Aún tendríamos un momento más para conversar.

—¿Qué dices de «Pálida»? —pregunté mientras me sacaba la remera. Cuando volví mi vista a ella la vi con cara de pocos amigos—. O no, mejor «Disfruto-Asustándote». ¿O, quizás, «Espíritu lunático»?

Por la mueca con la que me miró supe que ninguno de esos apodos les gustaba. Siendo sincero, a mí tampoco.

—¿En serio?

—Bien, bien, ninguno de ellos —dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Pero no niegues que «Disfruto-Asustándote» te queda como anillo al dedo.

Ahora fue el turno se sacarme los pantalones para quedar solamente en bóxers. Me metí al baño para cepillar mis dientes y vaciar mi vejiga. Sus ojos no me perdieron de vista cuando regresé a la habitación y me metí en la cama sin cubrirme con el acolchado a pesar del frío que nos rodeaba. Después, simplemente supe que tenía el nombre perfecto.

—¿Y qué me dices de «Fantasmita»? —Casi me sentía orgulloso de mí mismo.

Ella largó una carcajada.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy original —dijo con sarcasmo. Sin embargo, por la diversión en su voz, supe que le había gustado—. Duérmete ya, hablas puras tonterías.

Obedecí porque estaba muy cansado. El día había sido una completa montaña rusa.

—Buenas noches, _Fantasmita_ —dije, casi perdiéndome en la inconsciencia.

Escuché sus risas y seguido un:

—Como digas —la imaginé rodando sus ojos—. Buenas noches, Edward.

Esa fue la primera vez que pronunció mi nombre en voz alta y eso…, eso me encantó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Síii, también estoy de regreso por acá! ^^

**¡Hola a todos!** Lamento esta enorme, enorme, enorme ausencia. Como ya dije, la suma de muchas cosas me mantuvieron alejada de este lugar, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de ustedes, claro que no. Sé que quizás tendrán que volver a releer los capítulos (yo tuve que hacerlo) por todo el tiempo que pasó. Deseo de corazón que ya no vuelvan a ocurrir estas largas ausencias.

Ahora bien, ¿qué tal el capítulo? Ya vemos que de a poco comienza a formarse una relación de amistad en primer momento y ya veremos cómo sigue al correr los capítulos. Como dije al principio, no planeo hacer una historia muy larga; si mis cálculos no fallan, vamos por la mitad :D

Isa, como siempre, infinitas gracias por estar allí. Eres la mejor (L). También quiero agradecerles por la infinita paciencia y seguir del otro a pesar de mis largas desapariciones.

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Muchos besos :*

**Alie~**


End file.
